I Love a Vampire
by Cheeko99
Summary: Ally, Cassidy, and Trish are three normal girls. Austin,Dallas, and Dez are three vampires. The guys don't want to fall in love. But the girls are starting to take a liking to them. When the guys save there life the girls are always around them. The girls will do anything to get the guys to fall in love with them. But the guys will put up a fight and will try to say no.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story so please review.**

**Ally**

Hi my name is Ally, Ally Dawson. I am 16 and I go to Miami high school and my dad owns Sonic Boom. I am waiting outside right now for my Best friends to come. Cassidy and Trish. We have been best friends since I was 5. It is Saturday so we decided to go to the beach. Then I see them running towards me. Cassidy and Trish are both 17 though.

"Cassidy Trish." I yelled and ran and hugged them

"It has been forever." Cassidy said

"Well it has actually just been 9 hours but it feels like 9 years." I said we see each other everyday. It would be terrible if we didn't see or text each other everyday. But whenever one of us is grounded we always video chat.

"So are we ready for the beach." Trish said

"Yeah!" Cassidy and I said

WE were walking to the beach which is about a 20 minute walk and we were talking about celebrities. Cassidy loves Justin bieber, Trish loves Harry styles, and I love Ross Lynch. We finally got to the beach. We have our towels laid them down and put on our sunglasses and was tanning. It was about 10 minutes till we all wanted some ice cream. On our way there we spotted three cute boys. One had blond hair, one had brown hair, and one had red hair. I must say the blonde once was cute. But they are very pale.

"Hey look at those cute boys sitting at the bench over there." Cassidy said

"The red head looks cute." Trish said

"I think the one with brown hair looks the best." Cassidy said

"I think the blonde one is the best. Do you guys want to go over there and say hi?" I asked

"I don't know." Cassidy said

"Hold on, you are always the one to be like I am going to go say hi to that cute boy. Who are you? And what have you done with my best friend?" Trish asked while I just laughed

"Well yeah but he is extra cute." Cassidy said

"Well I am going to go talk to them. You can come with me or not." I said I walked up to the blond one and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and didn't look so happy.

"Hi I am Ally and you are?" I asked

"Austin." He replied coldly

"Well Austin I just wanted to come and say hi." I said sitting down right beside him while he just moved farther from me. I went closer but he just jumped out of his seat and very fast to.

"Can you just leave me alone." He said walking towards the bathroom.

"What is his problem?" I asked the other two guys and they just looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Um… he is just shy… I guess." Said the red head. Then Cassidy and Trish came up and sat beside the boys.

"I am Cassidy and you are?" Cassidy asked

"Not talking to you." He said

Both boys got up and got to there truck. Then Austin came up to the truck and left with them which got me very suspicious.

"That was very weird." I said

"Yeah do you know what the blondes name is?" Cassidy asked

"Austin is his name. But I never asked the others" I said a little sad he wouldn't talk to me

"Well there is over a million boys let's not get upset over three of them" Trish said

"Yeah I guess your right." I said

"Come on Ally why are you so upset?" Trish asked me

"I don't know, when I touch Austin's shoulder it was a little cold but I also felt some sparks, which I never felt with any other guy." I said looking at the table not really wanting to look at the girls. "But yeah you are right there is plenty other guys out there one is not going to stop me" I said

"There is the Ally that I know and love." Trish said and hugged me

"Yeah well let's get some ice cream!" Cassidy said and we all left and got some ice cream

**Austin**

I woke up and the sun was shinning right down on me. I always wake up with the sun doing that. I got out of bed opened the door and saw my brothers. Dallas and Dez playing a game of chess.

"Morning guys." I said

I am 16, Dallas is 17, and Dez is 18 and we live by ourselves in this huge house. I went down the steps and went to the fridge and got some blood. Oh yeah I totally forgot to mention I am a vampire and so are my brothers. I am 308, Dallas is 309, and Dez is 310. We don't know how Dez turned into a vampire he just woke up and he had a bite in his neck and could change into one. Then a year later he turned Dallas into one. Then a year after that I turned into one. We each have powers. We can all run fast but I see into the future, Dallas can read minds, and Dez can make people forget things.

"Why don't we go to the beach? It is a nice day." Dez said

"The beach man it has been 15 years since we went there." Dallas said

"Come on we don't have to do much just sit down go in the water. Well I am going if you change your mind. You can come but I am getting ready." Dez said and ran vampire speed up the stairs and to his room.

"I am not going are you?" Dallas asked me

"Nope I am staying right here today." I said then Dez came back down in his swim shirts and a shirt on.

"So I am taking the truck now have a good day I will be back around supper time and there is this knew vampire restaurant we will be going to then." he said then left out the door. After about 2 seconds we heard the truck turn on and leave.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"I now want to go to the beach. But it is to late." Dallas said

"Your right let's put on our swim trucks and a shirt use vampire speed and go to the tuck." I said yeah we are as fast as a plane maybe 2 times faster or 10 times faster.

"Ok." He said.

We put on our stuff and ran of to the truck we jumped in the back and good thing there was no other cars or else we would have a hard time explaining this. We jumped in the back seat and saw Dez smirking

"What are you smirking about?" Dallas asked

"I knew you guys would come to the each with me." Dez said

"How do you know Dallas is he only one that can see in the future." I said

"Yes but on look of your guys faces you wanted to come." He said

After about ten minutes we got to the beach. We got out and took of out shirts and went in the water. It is really nice in here. We were swimming and swimming and more people came in. With some girls trying to flirt with us but we just walked away. As a vampire you don't want to fall in love because they will die and then your get your heart broken I just don't want to fall in love. We walked over grabbed some ice cream sat at a table and were talking about football. Then spotted three girls. The brown haired one looks cute but I don't want to get involved with her. Then the other two looked and them.

"You know in about 2 minutes she is going to come over here and talk to you and she thinks you're cute by the way." Dallas said

"Red what does the short one think of me?" Dez asked Dallas looked at the short one and I think he was reading her mind.

"Her name is Trish…she thinks your good looking…. But is to nervous to been around you." Dallas said

"Trish a nice name." Dez said

"Cassidy is amazing. I just read her thoughts for about 5 seconds but it feels like I known her forever." Dallas said

"Don't look they are about to get ice cream then will spot us." He said We all looked down eating our ice cream.

"Ally is coming now Austin get ready." Dallas said. Great another flirter. Note my sarcasm. The girl touched my shoulder and I was not happy about thay

"Hi I am Ally and you are." Ally asked

"Austin" I replied coldly

"Well Austin I just wanted to come and say hi." She said sitting beside me and I just moved over and she moved closer to me and I just jumped from my seat.

"Can you just leave me alone." I said walking towards the bathroom. Not because I need to go I just don't want her near me. After about 5 minutes I felt the other's go in the truck I went over there to not making eye contact with them. I jumped in and we left.

"Dude you know she is upset with you." Dallas told me

"Well I don't care there are plenty other guys out there she does not need this one." I said

**So what do you think so far good bad please tell in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back again here is chapter 2 I am so sorry about chapter 1 there was some mistakes, Austin can see into future, Dallas read's minds and can see into the future( Yeah I made him do 2 things) and Dez can make people forget things. But they s also have some powers to. Sorry but it is easier with Dallas having 2 things. Anyways on with chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Austin**

We finally made it home and I went straight for my room. I miss my mom and dad. I remember when we were going to bite them so we can all be a happy family and live forever. But the day we were going to they died in a car crash. It broke my heart to know that I couldn't even say good bye or turn them into a vampire. I was laying down in bed looking at me and my parents. Then Dallas knocked on the door.

"Hey Austin, how's it going?" Dallas asked me

"As usual boring. There is nothing to do." I said putting the picture down.

"Well it is time to go for supper are you coming?" he asked me

"Yeah I am let's go." I said as we raced down the stairs and to the truck. We went into the truck and looked at the restaurant it was packed.

"This place is packed we are never going to find a seat." Dez said

"Why don't we go somewhere else? I don't want to wait." Dallas said"

"Ok." Me and Dez both said. We went to Mini's where we go if we are ever hungry. He ordered and were on our way back to the truck but the door was stuck so Dez had to call a tow truck he told us to start going home. So after 10 minutes it was really dark. But Dallas and I both heard something. It was a girl scream.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Yeah I think it came from over there." Dallas said pointing the left. We started running normal speed just in case someone will see us. Just as we turned the corner we saw the same 3 girls trying to get away from 3 drunken guys. We went up to the guys and give them a piece of our mine.

"Hey stay away from them." I said going in front of the girls as the guys just laughed.

"You think we will just go so easily 3 against 2 who do think will win." Said one of the guys

"If I were you I don't think you should mess with us." Dallas said

"Come on bring it on." Said another guy

But before we able to fight some truck came and I recognized that truck it was Dez's truck. He came to a stop right up at us and got out.

"Stay away from the girls." Dez said coming up to us.

"You know what let's not waste our time on them let's go." Said one of the guy's

As the guys just left we were about to get in the truck when we realized we just couldn't leave the girl's here.

"Come on girls come on it is about to rain." I said then about 2 seconds later one of the guys must of used some of their power because it just started to rain. There were now soaked but they just stood there.

"Come on we won't hurt you. We will take you home." Dallas said

The girls slowly came to us and Dez opened up the back door and they jumped in. I had to go in with them and the other guys sat in the front.

"So where do you live?" Dez asked while turning on the car.

I forget where I live." Ally said and the girl just nodded

"How do you forget where you live?" I asked

"We don't usually go far and if we do we always know what our house looks like." Cassidy said

"Do you know your street?" Dez asked and the girls just shook their head no.

"Well you can't live that far if you were going home." I said

"Yeah but it got dark and we got lost." Ally said. I had an idea and I went up to the guys to tell them my idea.

" Guys can we just invite them over to our house. We have a extra room." I whispered to the guys thought about it they looked at each other and nodded there head's.

"You guys will come to our house we have an extra room… is that alright." I said the girls looked at each other and nodded.

"We will be there in about 15 minutes don't worry not to long." Dez said we started going and the girl looked cold because of the rain. I got down and got three blankets and I gave it to them. We finally made it home and we got out and we went inside.

"Come on I will show you to your room." I said leading the girls up to there room. I opened the door and I noticed that they liked it. It was a red room with three beds there. There was a desk with a chair, a tv, and a computer.

"This room is amzing." Trish said

"I am glad you all like it." I said "I am going to go to bed now guys so if you want anything Dez is awake. Dallas just went to bed. Good night." I said

"Good night" the girls all said. I went up to my room and went to bed.

**Dallas**

Austin showed the girls there room and I went to bed and then there was huge storm. There was a lot of lighting and thunder. I just couldn't go to sleep. Then there was a knock at my door. I went up to my door and opened the door and saw Cassidy at the door.

"Cassidy what are you doing? You look frightened." I said bringing her in my room and shutting the door.

"I am scared of the storm and Dez is asleep can I stay with you for the night?" she asked me

"Um… sure." I said Cassidy looked happy then went into my bed I just climbed into with her. I was just being friendly anyways. It is not like this would happen again…. Right?

**Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter.**

**I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY- Everyone human dies. And what I mean is Austin will fall in love and then they have to die at some point.**

**DanaeDanalien- Sorry about that but Austin see's into the future, Dallas read's mind's and see's into the future, and Dez makes people forget things.**

**I will try to post tomorrow but I am busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dez**

I woke up around 7 AM this morning. There was a bad storm last night and I can barley sleep. I went downstairs. To get some food but before I can make anything Trish came downstairs and in the kitchen looking shocked for a second that I was awake.

"Good morning." I said

"Morning." She said

"So, why are you up so early?" I asked her

"I don't know I am just usually an early waker." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her

"I don't know, what do you have?" she asked me

"We have pancakes. I was just about to make some" I said

"Yeah sure, I love pancakes." She said

We were both making pancakes and getting to know each other. It was awesome. I got to know her a lot more. I am starting to consider her as a friend… maybe. It has been a while since I had a human friend. But I was about to talk again. But then Dallas came down.

"Hey dude can you get me a glass of blood I am." He got in the kitchen stopping his sentence realizing that he just said that in front of Trish.

"I am sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you say blood?" she asked confused

"No I said juice." He said then Dallas gave me a look saying 'make her forget'. That was a good idea. So I told Trish to look at me. She did and I started to erase her memory. Then after a minute I knew that she had forgotten everything that just happened so I stopped.

"What just happened?' she asked. Yep it worked

"We were just making pancakes and Dallas came down." I said

"Oh ok. When are we going home?" she asked

"Probably right after breakfast." Dallas said helping us with pancakes. We finished them and went to the living room started to eat and left some for the others. Then Cassidy came down.

**Dallas**

"Hey Cassidy we made some pancakes. I can help you with them if you want." I said getting up and going to the kitchen before she can say anything. Then she came in and started helping me put them on a plate.

"Yeah so thanks for letting me sleep with you last night. I hope you don't feel that weird for me doing that." She said

"No way, I was just being friendly." I said getting pancakes for her

"Ok, good" she said taking the plate from me and us both going into the living room sitting down by the others. Then we got bored so we decided to turn on the TV. Then after a minute both Austin and Ally came down.

"Good morning guys. There are some pancakes in the kitchen if you are hungry." Dez said as they both went into the kitchen

**Austin**

I woke up and so did Ally at the same time e both went down and Dez said that there was pancakes in the kitchen. Pancakes are my favorite. We both went in and started to put pancakes on the plate. Then right when Ally was done and was about to go in the living room. Then I just saw into the future of Ally dropping her plate and glass goes everywhere and she cuts herself. If she cuts herself I know that one of use will bite her. We love blood. She was about to drop the plate but Dallas came in as fast he could and grabbed the plate before it fell and also grabbed the pancakes and put them on the plate. He must have seen in the future to of Ally doing that.

"Thanks Dallas." Ally said going into the living room. Once she was in the living room I wanted talk to Dallas about what just happened.

"Dude did you know that was going to happen?" I asked

"Yeah right when you went in I saw into the future that she was going to do that and it would cut herself and she would bite her." He said

"I never saw that much." I said then Dez came in

"What just happened?" Dez asked

"Ally dropped her plate and Dallas got it before it fell." I said

"Ok well let's go." Dez said I grabbed my plate of pancakes and went into the living room with the others. We were watching a show and we all finished are pancakes.

"So are we going to take you girls home now." Dallas said

"Yeah my dad is probably very worried about me." Cassidy said

"K well let's go." Dez said as we all went out and into the truck.

"Where should we take you that you know." Dez said

"Sonic Boom my dad owns the store." Ally said as Dez nodded and we started going to Sonic Boom. I think I heard of that place. They sell instruments. We got there about 15 minutes later and dropped the girl off.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Ally said

"No problem." I said and the girl's were gone and then we left he place.

"They seem nice." Dallas said

"Yeah I think Trish is cool." Dez said "What do you think about Ally?" Dallas asked me

"She seems alright I don't think of her as a friend though." I said looking out the window

"Come on I think Cassidy as a friend I did sleep with her last night." Dallas said and Dez and I were shocked.

"YOU AND CASSIDY SLEPT TOGTHER." Me and Dez both screamed

"Relax we didn't do anything she was scared of the storm and she wanted to sleep with me. I didn't mind I was being nice." He said

Then all of a sudden I saw into the future again. It was the same girl talking and laughing and going from Sonic Boom to there house. And a truck came and crashed into them and they died.

"Dez turn around the girl they are in trouble." I said

"What. How?" Dez asked

"I saw into the future some guy crashed into them and they died." I said

"Turn around dude he is right go go go." Dallas said. Dez turned around and started going as fast as you can.

"Where do I go? Where did the car crash into them?"Dez asked

"I saw Sonic Boom I the background." I said then we spotted the girl's and then I spotted the blue truck that was going to crash into them.

"That truck right there is going to crash into them" I said pointing to the blue truck. We went parked somewhere and we started to run towards the girls as fast as we can.

"Wait if you don't about them why are we helping them?" Dallas asked me

"I don't care about them but I don't want to seem the dead." I said we go to the girl and they looked shocked that we were here with them. Then we looked back and saw the truck coming close.

"You have to move that blue truck is going to crash into you." I said

"How do you know? You can't see into the future." Ally said. Then the truck started to come right towards us. We grabbed the girls arm and jumped in the bush where we would be safe. We looked, and the truck was damaged badly.

"You guys saved our life." Ally said

"Yeah well we didn't want you to get hurt." I said and bunch of people came around us making sure we were ok. We said we were fine and us guys started going towards the truck. We got in and started leaving. I looked in the window and saw Trish and Cassidy talking to people and Ally was looking at us. Wondering what was going on with us.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally**

I got home a while ago and it is now 6:30. I can't stop thinking about the guys. I want to seem them again. But then they will think we are creeps that are stalking them. Then on my computer I got a 2 boxes saying that Trish and Cassidy want to talk to me I pressed accept. Then we are now video chatting.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked

"The sky." Trish said and I just rolled my eyes and so did Cassidy

"I can't stop thinking about the guys. How did they know that there was a truck coming towards us?" Cassidy asked

"I know right then they just pushed us super fast. It is kind of impossible." Trish said

"Maybe tomorrow we should go visit them." I said

"I want to but then they will think that we are creeps who are stalking them." Cassidy said

"Well we can go and ask question's and see what they say." Trish said

"You are right, but we need to get there and how do we do that?" I asked

"We can use my dad' s car. I have my license" Trish said

"Trish that is a great idea. Now does anyone know how to get there?" Cassidy asked

"I remember." Trish said

"Ok then we do that, Cassidy you come to my place and Trish you pick us up around 9:00. How does that sound?" I asked

"Ok." Trish and Cassidy both said

"Great." Then my mom told me to come down for dinner.

"I got to go for dinner see you tomorrow morning. Bye." I said and they said bye and both exited them out. I went out for dinner. I watched a couple movies in my room then I went to bed.

**Morning **

I woke up and saw the clock was at 8:15. I have 45 minutes to get ready. I took a shower and put on some clothes and put my hair in a bun. I was wearing a pink shirt, with some black skinny jeans, some flip flops, and my black leather jacket. It was 8:50. When I heard a knock on the door.

"I will get it mom." I said I ran down the stairs and opened the door to a wet Cassidy. Mostly because it was raining.

"Man it is a storm out there." I said as Cassidy came in.

"Trish should be here in 20 minutes. Right?" she asked

"Yeah, let me get you a towel you are shivering." I said and got a towel for her. We were watching one of our favorite shows. Then we heard a honk outside we looked out the window and saw Trish in the car waiting for us. We got out and ran as fast as we could so we didn't have to soaking, then we got in the car.

"Hey Trish." Cassidy and I both said

"Hey girls." Trish said and started going.

"You do know where you are going right?" I asked

"Yeah of course. I remember it all." Trish said then 15 minutes later we finally made it there. Wow she actually wasn't kidding when she said she knew where she was going. We got out made it to the door and I knocked on it. Then Austin came out and looked shocked that we are here.

"What are you girls doing here?" Austin asked

"We just wanted to come." Cassidy said then Dallas cam out fast and smiled at Cassidy and she smiled back. I think Cassidy and Dallas like each other. But I could be wrong she smiles at every guy that smiles at her.

"Cassidy, hi." Dallas said

"Hi Dallas." Cassidy said

"Austin move over so the girl can come in." Dallas said moving Austin we all went in and sat on the couch. Then Dez came down from up stairs.

"Girls what are you doing here?" Dez asked

"Just wanted to come and say hi." Trish said

"We all know that is not the real reason." Austin said

"Well we wanted to ask some questions. Like how did you know the truck was going to hit us?" I asked him. Then he looked at the other guys and they shrugged there shoulders.

"Well we… know that guy…. yeah…and he is…. A bad driver…yeah" Austin said I could tell that was a lie because he keep stopping to think.

"Ok how were you able to get to us so fast?" Cassidy asked

"We used to do track and field and we always practiced so we have really could running skills." Dallas said

"Any more questions?" Dez asked

"Yeah, what time is it?" Trish asked and we all stared at her

"9:17." Dez said and Trish nodded

"Do you girls want to stay a while?" Dallas asked

"Yeah sure." Cassidy said and Dallas smiled at her. I noticed that he never break's eye contact with her.

"Let's go to the park. I know a park that is 5 minutes from here. We can walk there." Dez said we all nodded and left the house. Cassidy and Dallas were talking, Trish and Dez were talking, so that's left me with Austin. I looked at Austin he had his head down and his hands in his pockets. I went closer to him so that are bodies were almost touching. He noticed that and looked up at me. I just smiled at him and he put his head down.

"Today is a nice day." I said. The rain stopped but there was gray clouds.

"Yeah if you call gray clouds a nice day." Austin said

"Well I just did. Didn't I" I said and just chuckled a little.

"Yeah I guess you did." He said then before I could speak again we were at the park and the others just went and started going on the slide and climbing up it. They were acting like 5 year olds. Then I noticed Austin was starring at me. I looked at him and he looked down.

"Aren't you going to go with the others?" he asked

"I only want to go with you." I said that is the truth I do want to go with him. He looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back and he didn't look down.

"Want to go on the swings?" he asked

"Yeah sure." I said and we both ran to sings and we were started a concert to see who can go the highest we were now at I tie. He is so much fun when he is nice. I tried to go up higher but when I did I fell off the swing and landed face first and it hurt like crazy.

"ALLY." I hear Austin scream and I felt his hand on my back "DALLAS DEZ ALLY IS HURT COME HELP." Austin screamed. Then my eye lids started to get heavy.

"Ally don't fall asleep you need to stay awake. Austin said. Then I saw the other four come. The 2 girls crying and the guys trying to figure out how to save me. Then I got really sleepy then everything went black.

**Sorry if it is a bad chapter please tell me in review if it is good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I was actually thinking of quitting this story. I still kind of am but I don't know tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Ally's Pov**

I can't see a thing but everything is black. I know I am dead. I can't move, my body hurts, and I am thinking about it. Wait thinking about this. Wait if I am thinking then I am not dead. But why can't I move. But then right when I was about to speak I heard some voices.

"Will she be ok?" someone asked and that person sounded just like Cassidy. It is that is Cassidy I can easily tell by the voice.

"I hope so." Said another voice and that voice sounded like Dallas. What is Dallas doing here? But then I remembered that we went to the park before I kind of died.

"Hello." I said weakly hoping someone heard me.

"Ally did you same someone" I think Austin said

"I can't see." I said trying to open my eyes but there was a bright light. Then I opened my eyes and saw Austin in front of me covering the light.

"Ally can you see me?" he asked and I barley nodded "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up four fingers

"Four" I said and he nodded then Cassidy and Trish came and hugged me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Ally you were in coma for a months." Dallas said

"A MONTH?" I screamed there nodded there heads.

"Austin stayed with you for all of it." Cassidy said. I looked at Austin and he smile at me.

"Austin is that true?" I asked and after a couple seconds he nodded "Thank you Austin, but why did you do it?" I asked him.

"It was my fault that that happened and since it was my fault I thought I should stay with you even if it was a year I would stay with you for a year." He said

"That was so nice. Come give me a hug." I said and he came and gave me a big hug we were like that for what seemed hours but was probably about 6 seconds.

"So when do I get out?" I asked

"Tomorrow" Trish said

**Tomorrow/today**

I got out of hospital and of course last night Austin stayed with me. He is so nice I think I like him. I said I think. I am not sure. I went to work at Sonic Boom when Austin came in.

"Hey Ally I was wondering if you want to go out like hang out tonight a 7." He asked

"Yeah sure I would to." I said

"Cool, I will pick you up then." He said then left. I wonder why he asked me out to 'hang out'. I don't care I am happy and I am going to tell the girl after the da- I mean hang out with him. But when I looked at the clock I saw it was 5:30. I need to get ready.

"Dad can I stop I have to go on a date." I said

"Sweetie, you have dates almost every other day why do you need to get ready. You never do." He said

"Well dad this guy is just special. Sorry." Is said and went up to my room and got ready. When I was done it was 7:00 and the door bell rang. I went and got it and it was Austin. He looked at me like I he just won a billion dollars, I was just wearing skinny jeans, a red shirt that said PRINCESS, and my hair was done in a pony tail. I was going to wear a dress but I didn't know where we were going and just in case we were going some where wet I didn't want my dress to get wet. He was wearing some ripped jeans, red shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yep." I said grabbed my hand and we went to his car. I noticed that when we were touching hands that his hand was cold like freezing cold. Maybe it was just me. We got to his car and we started driving.

"So where are going?" I asked

"It is a surprise." He smirked

"Come on, I hate surprises." I said

"Don't worry you will love this one." He said

"Ok." I said

After about 15 minutes we made it to a hill. I couldn't tell where we were but I knew we were on a hill. We got out he opened the trunk and got out a picnic basket. We went up the hill and everything was beautiful. There were pretty lights, flowers everywhere, and a beautiful pond up ahead. He grabbed hand led me down the hill and we got right beside the pond and we ate there.

"So did you do all this your self?" I asked as we ate sandwiches.

"Yeah I did, but with the help of Dallas and Dez. But most of it was me." He said

"It is so pretty, I can't believe you pulled it of." I said

"Thanks." He said. We ate everything and we were talking about some stuff. Then looked at the water and smirked. He took of his jacket, shirt, and pants, and went right in the pond.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked

"Having fun, come on." He said swimming around. I was very amazed of what he was doing. But all I can stare out was his 6 pack. It was amazing. He saw me starring at smirked.

"You are o checking me out." He said

"I am so not." I said crossing my arms. He just laughed and went under water. Then came back up two minutes later.

"Come on in Ally it is amazing." He said still swimming.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't have my swim suit." I told him

"Just take of your clothes it is the same right?" he said.

He was right it is kind of the same but. Who am I kidding I am going to have fun. I took of my shirt and jeans and jumped in with him. He was spinning me around when we were looking into each other's eyes we were leaning in and then

I woke up and I was at the park to see my friends with concerned faces. I just realized that that whole time was just a dream. It was never real and it will never happen.

**Thanks for the nice reviews. Tell me if I should keep going I am not sure. Anyways bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dallas's Pov**

I feel sorry for Cassidy. She us right now crying and I wish I could help her. Ally fell asleep for an hour and Cassidy and Trish were crying the whole time. Ally woke up and she looked confused and they girl's calmed down.

"Ally." They both screamed and ran to hug her. She hugged back.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"Just an hour." Austin said. Ally smiled and then started thinking about her past. I started to look into her mind and saw everything that happened in that dream. Does she like Ally? I can't tell. I am going to tell Austin. But hey they do make a great couple. But if I tell him he will not talk to Ally. Ok I made up my mind I am not telling Austin. I just hope he doesn't read Ally's mind at all.

"Ok let's go back." Dez said and we all started to walk back. I was in front, Dez and Trish were talking, Ally and Austin were side by side but weren't talking, and then I saw Cassidy behind all of us looking at the ground, frown on her face, and her hands in her pocket's. I can tell she wants someone to talk to so I went to her.

"Hey Cassidy." I said going right beside her. She looked up and she had a smile on her face. She is always happy when ever we talk I don't know why but I conceder her friend nothing more.

"Hey Dallas, what's up." She said

"Nothing much. So I was thinking to do you want to stay over again?" I asked. I wouldn't mind if she did. It is not every day when you have 3 girls in the house.

"I don't know. I have to get home, I don't want my dad to worry." She said

"We can call your dad." I said

"Ok if my dad says I can stay. I will." She said

"Cool." I said.

We made it back home and we went inside and the girl's were a little cold. I grab a blanket and wrap it around Cassidy and the boys to the same for the other girls.

"Let's watch a movie." I said

"Yeah, let's watch Tangled **(I do not own Tangled)**." Austin said. We all agreed and we started watching .After a little while everyone fell asleep and I was the only one awake. I was going to fall asleep to but I wanted to call her parents to tell her about Cassidy staying over. I was about to get the home phone but I don't know there number. I go to Cassidy's phone and check the number so I called it. After three rings's a male voice said.

"Hello."

"Hey, this is Dallas. Who is this?' I asked into the phone.

"This is Mr. Ross." He said. Which is probably Cassidy' dad.

"Ok well I am a friend of Cassidy can she stay over night here?" I asked

"Absolutely not she is not staying over." He said

"I am sorry I can't here what did you say yes ok thanks she will be at your house tomorrow bye." I said hanging up the phone before he can say anything more and with that I went to bed beside Cassidy.

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up and it was 8:30 at night. Well I am not tired anymore so I am going to stay up. I watched some TV thinking about Ally. I will never ever never think of her as a girlfriend but I am not sure if I think of her as friend. We talk a lot but I don't know if I want to be friends. I know she thinks' of us as friends but I don't know. We will see.

"Good morning Austin." Ally said

"Morning it almost like night." I said

"Well then Good night Austin." She said sarcastically. I didn't say anything but I just watched TV. After a little while I got hungry for blood and that was not a good thing with humans around. Then after 15 minutes I started to fell dizzy because of that.

"Austin are you ok?" she asked touching me and then I can't control my anger. I threw her away from me.

"Don't touch me." I said growling a little then Dez woke up and saw what was happening. He came up to me and pushed me into the kitchen before I can start a fight or eat her.

"Dude what the heck. You could of hurt her or killed her." He whispered to me so Ally doesn't here.

"Sorry I am just hungry… for blood." I said trying to calm down.

"Go out have some blood and come back when you are fine." He said and pushed me outside. I went out and was going to go look for some animal's blood.

**Ally's Pov**

Austin was just acting so weird. It was like he almost wanted to eat me. Dez woke up and brought him to the kitchen. Then a minute later he pushed Austin out and came and sat down on the couch. Then Dallas woke up

"Hey do you know why Austin was acting so strange. It was almost like he wanted to eat me." I said to Dez laughing a little at the end and he laughed to.

"No, he is just probably a little tired. When he wakes up he doesn't like people touching him." Dallas said. Then I looked at him confused.

"How do you know that I touched him?" I asked. Dez and Dallas both looked at each other a little worried and I got really confused. He wasn't even up when I touched Austin. I heard him snoring beside Cassidy.

"Just guessing. I mean he usually gets mad when people do that." He said. Yeah I did not believe a word he just said.

"Well I am going to go to my room." Dez said going to his room.

"Yeah and I am going to go to my room." Dallas said going to his room.

This has been pretty crazy I mean Dallas wasn't even up, Austin looked like he wanted to eat me, and Dez has been running really fast lately. I don't usually believe in vampires but this crazy. Who am I kidding there is no such thing as vampires….Right?

**Guys I am in a very good mood tomorrow I am going to go to a camp. I have been to this camp last year and** **it is awesome so I won't update till next week because that is when it finishes. Sorry guys. Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am back from camp. So I can update again. On with the story**

**Austin's Pov**

I need to tell Ally at some point I am a vampire. I mean I think she knows that we are but I don't know she is very hard to read. Gosh why does this have to be so hard? I mean I already hate her. I go downstairs just to find Ally and I could see she wants to see me. This will be fun.

"Austin I need to talk to you." She said

"Well what do you want to talk about." I say walking past her rand sitting down on the couch with her following me on the couch.

"You and your brothers have been acting strange lately. It is almost like you are some kind of vampire." She said laughing a little

"What are you talking about, I am not a vampire." I said. Whenever I lie I get a nervous which is a very bad thing. Because I could be strange around some random person and they know I am lying.

"Austin I don't know why but you seem like your lying." Oh No she now knows what I am. What do I do  
? What do I do?

"Just leave me alone." I say and run outside vampire speed. I just read her mind she knows now. She knows that I am a vampire. She comes out scared. I am not that surprised she is I mean who wouldn't be.

"Austin you are a vampire." She said standing behind me now

"Really I didn't realize that." I said being sarcastic. Then after 5 minutes of her starring at me she turned around and walked back in to talk to Dez and Dallas. I follow her because they are going to be so mad at me. When we get it I shut the door and of course they are down here on the couch watching TV.

"Are you guy's vampires to?" Ally asked. Both guys laughed but I read there mind they are worried that she figured it out.

"Vampires that's a good one." Dez said still laughing. Then they both stopped and turned there faces to watch TV again.

"Really because it is strange that Austin is one but you guys aren't." she said crossing her arms how can you be so calm around vampires. It's like 'hey I just met a vampire about 5 minutes ago and asked his brothers if they are vampires even though I know that they can easily kill me'. I mean come on Ally be smarter than that.

"Austin is not a vampire." Dallas said becoming angry with me. I know it he may not look or sound angry but living with him for like ever you can totally tell.

"He told me and nobody can run that fast outside." She said

"I did not tell her. She just sort of found out." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You idiot. How can you be so stupid?" Dez said. As both of my brothers stood up.

"Just erase her brain." I said to Dez. He nodded and tried but I could see that is wasn't working he stopped thinking that it worked but it obviously didn't.

"What are you doing Dez?" she said

"Wait you remember everything that happened in the past five minutes." He asked and she nodded and we all looked at each other. Then Dallas had an idea that I didn't really like and I don't know why.

"Well we have to kill her. She could easily tell someone and then the world will know about us vampires." Dallas said

"Well you should probably do it Dallas." Dez said.

Dallas went up to her and Ally backed away to the wall. He put his arms to the wall so she was trapped he was about to bite her and kill her but I couldn't let that happen for some reason. I used my vampire speed and pushed Dallas down the hall. I went up to Ally and kept her in my arms. Why am I doing this I hate her I should be happy. But then why am I happy that she is still alive.

"Dude what the heck?" Dallas asked me coming towards us.

"Oh I get it. He wants to kill her. Go ahead Austin you can kill her." Dez said.

"What." I said

"I said you can kill Ally now you have to do right now Austin." Dez said

"No I mean nobody is going to kill Ally. Not you, you, or me. She is staying with us. If one of you guys lay a hand on her, you will not live to see the next morning" I said seriously they nodded there heads and went upstairs to there room vampire speed. Then I let go of her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" I asked not understanding what she meant.

"You hate me. Why didn't you let Dallas kill me?" She asked

"I don't know why I did that to be honest, I mean I care about you a little tiny bit but not a lot so don't think I care about you because I don't at all and never will." I said

"Oh… well I am going to go for a walk… thanks for saving my life." She said and walked out the door. I read her mind and she hates me right now. I ran out beside her of course vampire speed and stopped her before she went farther. She walked really far because we are now by the pond about half a mile away from the house.

"Ally I didn't mean it like that, I do care about you really I really do." I said putting my hand on her shoulders.

"But you said you didn't care about me." She said then I realized she was crying all because of me and I don't know why but I don't like seeing her cry.

"I do. I will do anything and I mean anything to show you how much I do." I said

"You will do anything." She said

"Yes anything you want." I said

"Kiss me." She said

I nodded and looked at her lips. I don't know why but I seem almost excited about this. I can't do this why did I say anything well here goes nothing. I start leaning and leaning but then

**A cliffhanger sorry I had to do it. I am not getting a lot of reviews and that makes me kind of sad so the next time I will update is when I get 20 reviews sorry but it has to be done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thank you guys so much for the reviews I meant 10 not 20 and I got over 10 so this is amazing. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Previously on I Love a Vampire**

"You will do anything." She said

"Yes anything you want." I said

"Kiss me." She said

I nodded and looked at her lips. I don't know why but I seem almost excited about this. I can't do this why did I say anything well here goes nothing. I start leaning and leaning but then

**Now**

She fell into the lake. I must have pushed her or something. I waited for her to come back up but she wasn't coming.

"Ally, ally swim up if you can here me." I said.

She didn't come up so I did the only thing that was coming to mind. I took of my shirt and dived in. I looked around for her and saw her she wasn't moving and I don't think she was breathing. I swam over to her quickly. Yeah we are very fast swimmers. Then I took her up by her waist and lifted her up. We got to the ground and gave her mouth to mouth. Well she can't say I didn't kiss her. Then after a bit she woke up.

"You are an idiot." She said very weakly. I picked her and started going home but I didn't want to go vampire speed and hurt her by accident.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked

"Yes, I remember you being a vampire, I remember you telling me you don't care about me, and I remember that you pushed me into the lake." She said

"I am sorry, I was trying to kiss you but then I am super strong and I might of pushed you by accident I mean I am carrying you now and you are as light as a air." I said. After 5 minutes of silence she decided to speak again.

"Austin I want to become one of you." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what she wanted.

"I want to become a vampire." She said

"Ally no, I don't want you to be one. I don't want to be like this I want to be human." I said as I saw the house meaning we are soon going to be done this talk

"Why, as a vampire you can run super fast, you read minds, and do so much stuff." She said. We got to the house and I put her down and started to go in acting like nothing just happened.

**Dallas's Pov**

"Hey Dallas." Cassidy said coming down the stairs. I looked up from my book. I could tell that she wanted to talk. I hope Ally didn't tell her anything.

"Hey Cassidy." I said

"Look I heard some noises that you wanted to kill Ally or something." She said. Ally didn't tell her but she is getting suspicious.

"Oh we were just playing a game." I said

"Really? What was it called?" she asked

"We usually don't name are on games." I said.

"Ok then." She said

"Want to watch some TV," I asked and went to some channel about something. I never heard of it before but Cassidy looked interested.

"Have you ever heard of this show?" I asked

"Yeah it is my favorite show." She said. Then Austin came in sitting on a chair thinking about Ally and apparently she fell in a lake while Austin was about to kiss her.

"So anything new Austin?" I asked. Then Ally came in all wet.

"Hey Dallas Cassidy." she said walking upstairs.

**Cassidy's Pov**

Dallas has been acting weird. I mean I was asleep but when I woke up I heard Dallas say something about killing Ally. Then I heard a big bang and then I heard Dez say something about Austin killing Ally. Then I went out the door to see Dallas running around like he is some vampire.

"I am tired today has been a long day. I am going to sleep." Austin said. Going up the stairs and into his room. Now I am just going to talk casual to Dallas.

"So what book were you reading?" I asked

"Twilight **(I do not own)**."

"Cool, so you are into vampires?" I asked

"Yeah I guess." He said

"I am to. I think vampires are sexy." I said. Well it is true I mean I would love to date one. He could do anything you wanted him to.

"Really." He said and I nodded. Then I swear I heard him say to himself 'well we might have a chance'. This was might I say very weird. What did he mean by that? I was thinking of other things to say but it is hard. When he barley says anything.

"Ok so where do your parents live?" I asked him

"They don't live anymore." He said

"Oh I am sorry." I said.

"It's ok it not your fault that they died." He said. Then again more silence. Then I decided to go for a walk. I sometimes to do that when ever I am very bored.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked

"Yeah sure. I love walks." He said. We went outside and started walking. Even though it is very quiet I love it. No cars or people yelling. Here I don't here anything.

"I love it here." I say

"Really why?" he asked

"Well I usually go on walks and then I always here cars and people yelling here I hear nothing and I like the silence it gives me time to think you know." I said

"Yeah it's amazing." He said. Then we were actually talking about stuff. What we did when we were younger, books, TV shows, a lot of stuff. But then we heard a wolf. I think it was a wolf.

"Oh that is just a wolf." I said

"No Cass we got to go back now." He said running towards home. We walked so far I can't see home and it's so dark it is hard to see Dallas.

"Dallas don't leave me." I say trying to run with him but it is hard.

"Sorry but we have to go now." He said

"Why?" I asked

We still couldn't see the house and everything was dark. Dallas was holding my hand and then he let go. I tried reaching for him but I couldn't fell him anywhere. Then I felt a hand touch me and I know for a fact it wasn't Dallas's hand.

"Hello Cassidy remember me." Said a voice and I recognized that voice. Oh no that was the voice of

**I just won't stop leaving you at cliffhangers sorry**. **Thank you for the reviews again. This time can we get 15 reviews pretty please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG almost at 100 reviews I can't believe it I am so happy thank you so much. Anyways on with the story.**

Previously on I Love a Vampire.

But then we heard a wolf. I think it was a wolf.

"Oh that is just a wolf." I said

"No Cass we got to go back now." He said running towards home. We walked so far I can't see home and it's so dark it is hard to see Dallas.

"Dallas don't leave me." I say trying to run with him but it is hard.

"Sorry but we have to go now." He said

"Why?" I asked

We still couldn't see the house and everything was dark. Dallas was holding my hand and then he let go. I tried reaching for him but I couldn't fell him anywhere. Then I felt a hand touch me and I know for a fact it wasn't Dallas's hand.

"Hello Cassidy remember me." Said a voice and I recognized that voice. Oh no that was the voice of.

**Now**

Elliot. I can't believe it he is my ex boyfriend. How did he know I was here but more importunately where Dallas is and what did he do with him?

"DALLAS," I screamed but he didn't come

"Elliot what did you do with Dallas." I said

"Nothing he just probably took off." He said

"I know you did something to him tell me you monster." I screamed while he just smirked whenever he did that he was up to no good.

"Let's just say you won't see him for a very long time." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then he turned into a where wolf. I screamed and started running the opposite way he was but then he grabbed me and started going off into the woods.

**Dallas's Pov**

I got up and realized that I am in the forest that idiot Elliot pushed me here. He is a where wolf and we have been enemies for years now. Elliot, Trent, and Jake. I run vampire speed in the house. Everyone was asleep so I just screamed.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP CASSIDY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED." I said. Then my brothers ran vampire speed and the girl's came down as fast as they could but wasn't fast in what us vampires called it.

"What do you mean she has been kidnapped?" Ally asked

"I mean Elliot kidnapped her. Elliot has been an enemy of ours for years now so you guys won't know him." I said

"Wait Elliot you mean Cassidy's ex boyfriend Elliot." Trish said

"Wait what." Dez said

"We know him he always hangs out with Trent Trish's ex and Jake my ex." Ally said

"Wait we hate those loser they are where wolfs." Austin said by accident

"What." Ally said

"Huh." Trish said

"Um…. what he means to say is…oh who am I kidding Trish we are vampires and those 3 guys are where wolf's." Dez said

"Yeah right I need some proof." Trish said. Then me and my brothers took out are fangs and are eyes got red and by red I mean red. Like you don't see any white or black or anything just red. Strangely Trish stayed where she was but freaked out.

"What Ally how you are calm about this?" Trish asked Ally

"Austin told me yesterday." She said

"Ok for the record she found out I didn't tell her." Austin said

"Ok what can you guys do then?" she asks us

"Well I can read minds see into the future, Austin can also see into the future, and Dez can make people forget things." I said

"Wow this is a lot to handle." She said

"Yeah but now that you know you can't go back home or anywhere with out us." Dez said

"What why? I want to see my family by myself." She said

"Yeah but you might accidentally tell them that we are vampires it will go around the world and people might want to kill us." Dez said

"I won't tell anyone though." She said

"We can't trust you though to keep that promise." I said

"Ugg you guys are fair." She said going out the door. With all of us following her.

"Where are you going?" Dez asked

"I am going home." She said not turning around to face us.

"Trish it will take you all night to get there." Ally said

"I don't care if takes me all night or if it takes me a year I am not going to." Then before she can finish what she had to say a where wolf took her and that was probably Trent. Ally screamed I don't think because Trish was gone but because of how big it was. Look at you right now… do it and one foot taller that is how big it is.

"TRISH." Dez screamed about to go find Trish but Austin stopped him.

"Don't go Dez we will find the girls don't worry." He said

"Dallas look into the future and see if you can see where they are." Ally said

"Austin should probably do it because he can see longer than me." I said. We all looked at Austin and then after about thirty seconds he finished.

"Ok they went to this cave about 50 thousands miles away and if we don't care there in half an hour they will die." Austin said

"Well can vampires do that?" Ally asked

"We can go one hundred miles a second maybe we can do it." I said

"Well than we should go." Dez said

"Wait but what about me I can't run that fast." Ally said. Then Austin picked her up bridal style.

"Ok can we go now." I said looking at Ally because she would be the one that would be scared then she nodded. We started going and Ally was screaming the whole way. Eh I mean you would scream to going so fast.

Cassidy I am coming to get you.

**Now Trish knows about the whole vampire thing in the next chapter Cassidy will find out that they are vampires. 15 reviews and I will update again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on I Love a Vampire.**

"Dallas look into the future and see if you can see where they are." Ally said

"Austin should probably do it because he can see longer than me." I said. We all looked at Austin and then after about thirty seconds he finished.

"OK they went to this cave about 50 thousands miles away and if we don't care there in half an hour they will die." Austin said

"Well can vampires do that?" Ally asked

"We can go one hundred miles a second maybe we can do it." I said

"Well than we should go." Dez said

"Wait but what about me I can't run that fast." Ally said. Then Austin picked her up bridal style.

"OK can we go now." I said looking at Ally because she would be the one that would be scared then she nodded. We started going and Ally was screaming the whole way. Eh I mean you would scream to going so fast.

Cassidy I am coming to get you.

**Now**

**Austin's Pov**

I am going as vampire speed with Ally in my arms. She is screaming which is bothering the heck out of me. I tried to go slower but she would not stop we finally were tired and needed to rest so he stopped at a tree.

"Guys I am tired I don't think I can go much farther." I said putting Ally down and sitting down.

"No Austin come on you can do it. We need to save the girls." Dez said

"Yeah I mean what would you do if Ally got lost." Dallas said. I looked at Ally and she looked at me waiting for an answer. I want to say I would look for her but then she would be around me and act all girly and stuff.

"Well I wouldn't care… I would actually be happy that she was dead." I said. That was not true but the things I do to not fall in love.

"What?" she asked me not believing her ears. She is very sad at me I don't know why I just said that. But I don't want to hurt Ally you guys understand what I am going through right? Probably not.

"I said I wouldn't car if you died or not… I would be happy." I said

"You would be happy that I died," She said and I nodded standing up.

"I can not believe you just said that at first you were happy to be around me and now you wouldn't care if I died." She said crossing her arms and I did the same.

"Guys please do not fight we need to look for the girls." Dallas said

"No I will not go anywhere with him." She said

"Fine then stay here and wait for something to come and get you. There is more then just vampires and werewolves. " I said that is true there are a bunch more things you should be scared of.

"Ok come on Austin there isn't a lot just a couple hundred of things that's it." Dez said

"A couple hundred, how is that not a lot?" she asked

"Whatever, ok guys we have to go now and if we don't they will die." Dez said

"He won't carry me, I would rather stay here and die then go with him. I mean that is what you want right Austin?" she asked and I just turned so I didn't have to face her.

"Fine I will carry her le's go." Dallas said. Dallas picked up Ally bridal style which I didn't like. I mean the way he is doing that just makes me want to kill him. What am I saying I don't actually care about Ally do I?

We started running again and Ally didn't scream thankfully. I looked over and saw she was hanging onto Dallas's shirt. Ok I did not approve of that I mean he has Cassidy. They aren't together but I have a feeling they will be soon.

We got there and Dallas kissed Ally's cheek. Ok that's it I had it. I went up to him and started beating him to the ground till Dez pulled me up.

"Dude what the heck?" Dallas asked fixing his shirt.

"You kissed Ally." I said

"So you don't care about her you wouldn't even care if she died." Dallas said

"Ok let's talk about it once we have Trish and Cassidy guys come on let's go." Dez said and Dez and Ally started walking in the cave. I was not going to talk to him for a while. Then we all walked in and saw 2 werewolves's and then are eyes went red and are fangs came out. The werewolf's turned to human but we stayed as we were.

"What did you do with the girls?" Dallas asked. One of the guys laughed and took out Cassidy. She had rope all around her so she wouldn't escape.

"Dallas…What are you?" she asked

"They are vampires." The other guy said

"Dallas is that true?" she asked

"Yes it is Cassidy I have been a vampire for over a hundred years I am so sorry that I didn't tell you." Dallas said

"Well Cassidy is about to die so say your last words." One of the guys said

"No." Dallas said and went up and kicked the guy so he slammed into the wall so hard that some rock fell from the top. Dallas went normal and went up to Cassidy and started un wrapping her.

"Dallas what are you doing." She asked

"Saving you." He said. Once she was unwrapped one of the guys came kicked Dallas into the wall which made Dez go after him. So I went for Cassidy to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Come on Cassidy let's go." I said. Before Cassidy could come some werewolf came and scratched her. She fell to the ground and I she wasn't waking up. Then Dallas kicked all the werewolf's with Dez's help and then they left.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, come on speak to me." Dallas said shaking her but nothing was working her. He kept trying and we noticed he was crying.

"Is there anything that I can do." He said

"Well I read somewhere that if you bite a human the person will wake up… as a vampire though." I said

"Wait you are going to make her a monster." Ally said and Dallas nodded.

"I have to do it. It's the only way she will wake up." Dallas said but before any of us could say something.

He bite her

**Hey guys Cassidy will be a vampire but I will tell you there will a lot of drama with all of that. So bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am making something different Dallas does not see into the future anymore just to clear that up with everybody.**

Everything right is black. Nothing else I am dead and I know it. Then I feel this sting in my neck and it hurts like crazy. It hurts so much but then all of a sudden it stops and I don't feel like my self anymore. I open my eyes and see Dallas, Ally, Austin, and Dez all right there starring at me like I am a ghost. I feel different about myself. I mean I look and I see a mouse about 2 miles away what is going on.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Cassidy you are different." Dallas said

"What do you mean by different?" I asked. They all looked at each other wondering what to say. I felt them all confused which was weird.

"You died." Ally said

"Then you woke up again." Austin said

"Wait if I died how did I wake up again?" I asked

"Well you see Cassidy I kind of bit you and you now kind of a… vampire." He said

"This is some kind of joke." I said

"No it is not you are a real vampire it was the only way for you to wake up I did it for you to live." Dallas said

"Hold on so you made me a monster." I yelled

"I am sorry I just wanted you back." He said

"Wanted me back, you created me into this. What are my parents going to say?" I asked

"I don't know what they are going to say but we need to find Trish." He said

"Hold on I am a vampire and you think it is a great idea." I said

"Please don't yell at me I did this for you." He said

"How long am I going to be like this?" I asked

"Forever." He said

"You mean that I will never be human again. I will stay like this forever and ever?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Come on Cassidy it can't be that bad I mean I have been like this for 309 years I am pretty sure you can last a while." He said

"Well this is different." I said

"How different is it Cassidy Austin, Dez and I didn't like this at first. But then it got better trust me and If you don't believe me then fine go to someone who cares." He said and stormed of into the cave leaving me behind.

"Cassidy i know it is rough what you have to go through but it will get better." Dez said

"How? I have to fight all kinds of creatures when I just want to go home. I mean it is Wednesday we have school right now. I would rather learn then be this." I said

"We go to school but since we met you things have been different I guess." Austin said

"Wait don't people get suspicious with you going to school and still looking the same?" Ally asked

"We go to different schools all the time I have been to over 100 schools." Austin said while Ally nodded. That makes sense wait I have to go to school all the time.

"NO I can not go to over a 100 schools that is crazy." I said

"We don't even learn anything Cassidy we keep taking the same test over and over again so we do it like that and plus we just figure out the answers easy because we are vampires." Dez said

"That makes me feel better. Wait." I said

"What?" they all asked

"If Austin can see into the future, Dallas can read minds, and Dez can make people forget things. Then what do I do?" I asked Austin and Dez looked at each other then looked back at me.

"You usually got to figure that out on you're on." Austin said

"Why can't you just look into the future and check what I do." I said

"Then that would be cheating." Austin said smirking and I just glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"What ever but we need to find Dallas." Ally said

"Since when do you care about him?" Austin asked Ally

"Since when did you care about me caring about him?" Ally asked. He just looked down feeling hurt and sad. Wow that was weird I just felt what he felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." We heard someone scream

"That must be Trish." I said

"Well then let's go." Dez said

"Yeah guys I still will need help." Ally said, Dez picked Ally up bridal style which made Austin really angry. Again I felt what he felt. Maybe I can feel people's emotions. I don't know maybe just lucky guess.

"Ok let's go." Austin said. We all went vampire speed and this was the coolest thing ever. I mean I saw all sort of little creatures which by the way was gross. We saw Dallas and he was being attack by some giant bird. It wasn't just some little one. No this one was about 5 school buses big and I think the bird see's Dallas as a snack.

"Dallas." I yelled. He saw me and then he was so happy to see us.

"Cassidy help me I being attack by this giant bird." Dallas said

"He won't hurt you," I said. I climbed up the bird and started hitting it and it didn't do anything. Then I got really mad.

"Guys help." I said. Then the guys came and started hitting the bird hoping it would stay away from Dallas but wasn't doing anything. Then the bird jumped and ran away which made us fall down into some water.

"How did he go away?" Dallas asked.

"I just dumped some water on his foot." Ally said

"Wow nice job Ally." Austin said and she smiled

"Hey Dallas I am so sorry for being mad at you." I said

"Hey its ok it really is. I am just glad you're not mad anymore." Dallas said

"So you forgive me?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. Then we looked at each other almost like he wanted to kiss me.

"Are you going to kiss her already?" Dez said. Then we laughed and Dallas kissed me. We pulled away and then he seemed happy.

"Hey Cassidy will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Of course." I said.

Then we heard a scream about a mile away we saw Trish with a bunch of werewolves around her.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE KEEP READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**OK I USE TO LOVE THIS STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF IT ANYMORE BECAUSE IT'S BEEN AWHILE SO I TRIED LOOKING FOR IT AND THEN I COULDN'T FIND IT. **

**I REMEMBER SOME STUFF LIKE AUSTIN AND CASSIDY WERE BROTHER AND SISTER, ALLY AND DEZ WERE BROTHER AND SISTER, AND DALLAS AND TRISH WERE BROTHER AND SISTER I THINK IT WAS THAT WAY. **

**CASSIDY AND DALLAS WERE DATING, DEZ AND TRISH WERE DATING, AUSTIN AND ALLY GOT TOGETHER AT ONE POINT IN THE STORY BUT I ALSO REMEMBER THAT DEZ WAS NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT AND HE DIDN'T LIKE AUSTIN.**

**I THINK WHO THE PERSON WROTE IT ALSO MADE A SEQUEL TO IT TO.**

**SO IF YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE STORY AND THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I LOVE THAT STORY.**

**I WILL POST THIS STORY UP MAYBE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW DEPENDS ON HOW BUSY I AM.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update lately I have been having major computer issues right now so all of you are lucky that I am writing right not.**

**Previously on I love a vampire **

"Hey Dallas I am so sorry for being mad at you." I said

"Hey its ok it really is. I am just glad you're not mad anymore." Dallas said

"So you forgive me?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. Then we looked at each other almost like he wanted to kiss me.

"Are you going to kiss her already?" Dez said. Then we laughed and Dallas kissed me. We pulled away and then he seemed happy.

"Hey Cassidy will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Of course." I said.

Then we heard a scream about a mile away we saw Trish with a bunch of werewolves around her.

**Now**

**Ally's Pov**

"TRISH." We all scream. Dallas picks me up and we run vampire speed towards her. I looked at Austin and he was glaring at Dallas the whole time for some reason. I mean he does hate me.

"Cassidy what happened to you?" Trish asked

"Trish I am a vampire now." Cassidy said

"Can you do anything?" Trish asked

"I don't know yet I have to figure it out on my own." Cassidy said

"Is there anything else I should know about before the wolfs eat me." Trish said

"Well me and Cass are now dating." Dallas said

"Wow didn't see that coming." She said sarcastically

"Yeah that's about it." Cassidy said. Then one of the wolves barked at us probably wanting us to move. Austin went to attack and so did everyone else while I helped Trish get away.

"AUSTIN." I screamed

"I will be fine just get out of the cave the rest of us will attack we will meet up with you." Austin said.

We started running as fast as we could go. We saw the light to outside when the others came and caught up to us but I didn't see Austin.

"Where is Austin?" I asked stopping

"There were to many so he stopped and ran they all followed him we can't do anything about it he is a goner." Dallas said

"No I am not getting out of this cave without Austin." I said turning around running back but Dallas and Cassidy caught me in a split second.

"No Ally you are not a vampire if you go you are dead so easily." Cassidy said

"I don't care." I said pushing away from them running again but then they started running with me.

"We will go with you." Dallas said picking me up. Dez picked Trish up and the others started running. Then we saw the wolves but we didn't see Austin.

"Where is Austin?" I asked almost whispering

"He ran out the other way he I on his way home he needs to speak to you Ally." Dallas said

"Do you know what Austin wants to talk to me about?" I asked

"I think he should tell you." Dallas said and I nodded. Dallas picked me up and started running towards home. I kept thinking about Austin is there something he badly needs to tell me? What if he wants to kill me? What if he is about to die? We finally reached home which seem liked 2 seconds. We got inand I see Austin upstairs.

"I need to talk to you… alone." Austin said

"Alright." I said. I started walking upstairs and he leads me into his room. I get in his room and he looks at me like I am a piece of meat and he wants to have me more than anything.

"What do you need to talk to me about?' I asked and he started pacing across the room so this must be very important.

"I made a deal with the wolfs to not hurt me or you but there is one condition." He said

"What is it?" I said

"Let me get the guys." He said. He called Dallas and Dez up stairs and they come in looking at Austin and he whispers something to them but I can't find out what he is saying.

"Well are you going to do it?" Dallas asked Austin

"I don't know they won't hurt any of us but I am not ready what if it gets to serious." Austin said sitting down on his bed far away form me though.

"Is this about me?" I asked.

"Yes it does have to do with you." Austin said

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked

"Because I am scared of your answer." He said

"You won't know my answer in till you actually tell me the question." I said

"Ally just don't fight with Austin we can all get killed so easily if you don't say yes." Dez said. I got up and Dez went on one side of me and Dallas went on the other just in case there might be fight.

"Well if we all get killed so easily no matter what my answer will be yes." I said. Then Austin walked up to me so that are faces were almost touching.

"If I tell you no matter what you have to say yes and you can't get out of it." He said

"Ok I won't get out of it just tell me." I said. He was about to tell me what was wrong but then Dez stopped him from saying that.

"Hold on we need to make sure that she will say yes we don't need to say it and then she won't say yes." Dez said

"What do you want me to do go to the end of the earth." I said

"How about this is you don't say yes we have the pleasure of having fun with you." Dallas said smirking at me a little which was kind of creepy. I hope he doesn't mean the kind of fun I am thinking of.

"I will say yes I Promise and if not you can have… fun with me." I said

"You have to…"

**Another cliffy I am sorry I am going to be doing this a lot just for you to know. Like I said I am sorry I didn't update sooner it's just that my computer has been having problems it took me hours just to right this.**

**Thank you to all those people who helped me with the story name but sadly it is deleted for some reason. I was thinking I would like to do a story just like that but with out the rated M stuff. So what do you think? I won't write it if no one will like it but I hope someone will like it so I can write because I kind of want to.**

**And the girl's Ex's will come back in the next chapter or the chapter after that so don't think I forgot about them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I if you don't know yesterday I start the story Best Summer Ever so please read that story and review. Anyways on with the story now.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"Hold on we need to make sure that she will say yes we don't need to say it and then she won't say yes." Dez said

"What do you want me to do go to the end of the earth." I said

"How about this is you don't say yes we have the pleasure of having fun with you." Dallas said smirking at me a little which was kind of creepy. I hope he doesn't mean the kind of fun I am thinking of.

"I will say yes I Promise and if not you can have… fun with me." I said

"You have to…"

**Now**

"You have to be my girlfriend." He said and I just stood there in shock. I mean why do I have to be his girlfriend? I mean we are barely even friends and now he is saying I have to be his girlfriend.

"What?" I said. I do not want to go along with this I really don't.

"Great now she won't go along with it." Austin said

"It's ok don't you remember the deal we get to have fun with her." Dallas said coming up to me but I just start walking away and then he puts his arms around me and now I know what he means about 'fun'. I try to get out be he is a vampire do you know how hard it is to get out of a vampire.

"Ok I will go along with it." I said and Dallas smirks and let's go of me. Austin turned around surprised that I actually would go along with this.

"Will you really?" he asked me

"Yeah if it means that he won't do anything to me." I say pointing towards Dallas and he smirked again which made me glare at him.

"Thanks…girlfriend." He said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Well why do we have to do this?" I ask

"Because I made a deal with the wolves." He said

"Yeah I mean how are they going to know are they going to come here and see if we are telling the truth or what?" I ask him

"It's private." He said

"Well I am your girlfriend now and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." I say to him

"You aren't my girlfriend you are just acting to be my girlfriend around everybody even Trish and Cassidy." he said

"Cassidy will figure out some how she is a vampire if you don't remember." I said

"She won't know." He said

"You don't know that you don't know her own power maybe she can read minds and will read our minds and find out the truth." I said

"I know what her power is she won't figure it out." He said

"Fine…boyfriend," I said and he rolled my eyes. He put his arm around my waist and we started going to the door.

"What are we doing?" I asked him

"We are going to show the world that you are my girlfriend." He said

"But I thought that I am just playing a part." I told him

"You are but the where wolfs are watching are every move so when we get out that door show me the love." He told me and I nodded before he opened the door I stopped him

"Wait but what about Cassidy and Trish?" I asked him

"What about them?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. This guy is so stupid

"I am pretty sure they will notice that we are gone." I told him

"They are going to be a sleep for the next 3 hours and 46 minutes we are good." He told me. I looked behind me and saw the other 2 ready for us. Wait hold on are they coming with us.

"Yeah we are coming Ally." Dallas told me

"Seriously don't read my mind like ever." I told him and they all laughed. What was so funny?

"Alright Ally." Dallas said patting my back.

"Let's go." Austin said putting his arm around me walking out. He picked me yup and they went vampire speed. You know I am getting used to this actually and that is not a good thing. Because I don't want to get use to this. We finally made it to the city and he put me down again putting his arm around my waist. I felt something in my stomach but I don't know if I like it or not.

"So we are in the city now… what do we do?" I asked them

"I am hungry lets eat." Dez said. We started walking normally around to see if we can find somewhere to eat. We finally found a pizza place we ordered and went to go walk around.

"I am so bored can we do something." I asked

"Yeah like what?" Austin asked

"How about we go to my place." I said

"We can't remember you know too much if you want to be somewhere anywhere we have to be with you." Austin said

"Then come with me please." I said

"Ally we can't they might take you away from us." Austin said

"We don't know till we try." I told him

"I don't know if we do you have to tell them you will never go back to there place again." Austin said

"No I can't do that they are my family." I said

"Family or not you know to much.' He said

"Then get Dez to make me forget everything I want to be home with my family." I told him

"You can't or else we will die." He said

"You are so selfish just thinking about yourself." I said

"No I am thinking about you if that happens the where wolfs will come after you." Austin said

"Dez make me forger everything ever since I went down to the beach." I told him

"I can't you are asking me to turn back time and I can't do that." Dez said

"But I can." Some voice said

I turned around and someone who I thought I was never going to see ever it was…

**Hey guys had to leave you there I just do too many cliffhangers for you guys so sorry. So my computer has been doing some much better thank goodness so I will update more often.**

**Who do you think the person was?**

**To tell you the truth I don't even know yet but I have 2 ideas and I don't know which one to use so yeah. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I was going to update yesterday bit I have been having problems with everything and it is not my computer. You see I wrote the chapter but then I realized before I was about to post it that the other chapters wouldn't work. So I tried something else and I was so close from posting it but then I made way to many mistakes so I had to delete that to. So it took me half three day to delete both chapters so I decided to just do it tomorrow which is today so I hope this is about to work.**

**Last time on I love a vampire **

"You are so selfish just thinking about yourself." I said

"No I am thinking about you if that happens the where wolfs will come after you." Austin said

"Dez make me forger everything ever since I went down to the beach." I told him

"I can't you are asking me to turn back time and I can't do that." Dez said

"But I can." Some voice said

I turned around and someone who I thought I was never going to see ever it was…

**Now**

Anthony. I can't believe it Anthony is here right in front of me. Well not right in front of me. About four feet away but still. I run up to hug him. I can't believe he is here.

"Anthony I missed you so much." I said still hugging him almost crying

"I missed you to Alls." He said

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" I asked now very angry with him. I can be from happy to sad to angry to happy in five seconds. Trust me it happened before. No joke.

"I couldn't tell you I am so sorry Ally." He said

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but who is Anthony?" Austin asked

"He is my BROTHER." (**Ha didn't expect that now did ya)** Ally the guys had shocked faces. Because they did not expect I had a vampire as a brother. To tell you the truth I DID NOT even know that he was in till he said he can turn back time. But now that I know all about vampires and where wolfs this vampire thing isn't that big.

"Your brother? How come I couldn't see that at all? I would know if you had a brother." Austin said. Well he can see into the future so yeah it makes sense of why is confused and couldn't see this coming.

"Wait hold on I read your mind all the time Ally I know everything about you. Your parents age, what you did when you were little, all your pets. But how come I never knew about your brother?" Dallas asked

"He disappeared when I was only 9 years old. We went to bed one night but when we all woke up he wasn't in his room. We looked everywhere called the police and we even put up notes and stuff. After 2 years we gave up we all thought he was dead. After that I never wanted that thought in my mind again. So instead of crying every night I just let go not wanting to think about. I never knew what happened to him but now I know you are a vampire Anthony. Why did you leave?" I asked him

"I did it for your protection." He said

"What protection?" I asked

"I will explain the story I was a vampire for 311 years. Every time my adopted my and dad would die they would put me back to adoption center and I was so sick of it happening because I was just a little kid when I was maybe 200 years old. I would keep getting adopted and adopted till I found your mom and dad Ally. They were good to me not like the other ones I had to kill." He said

"Hold on you killed some people?" I asked shocked

"Only because they wouldn't feed me or play with me or let me do anything. So I had to kill them. Now don't interrupt me this time." He said

"Ok." I said

"Like I was saying they were nice and I was getting older well looking older. So it was nice but one night when you were 9 years old some guy said that he would kill you and your parents and I couldn't do that so he told me to leave forever so that's what I did but I always watched you wherever you went and go. I was even watching you in the cave." He said

"Wait why were you watching me every where I go?" I asked him

"You are like a sister to me and I don't want my sister to get hurt so if someone hurts you I hurt them." He said

"Did not expect that." Austin said

"I know I turn back time a lot Ally you should be like dead right now." Anthony said laughing a little and I just glared at him.

"Wait do watch over everyone or just Ally?"Austin asked

"Sometimes I do everyone but I usually do Ally." Anthony said

"That's so sweet that you watched over me like my guardian angel." I said

"Yeah totally." Anthony said and we all laughed.

"Well Anthony I don't want you to turn back time anymore. I am glad because I love you and I want to remember you." I said

"Glad that you think that but you should go back home before Trish and Cassidy wake up." Anthony said

"You even know that to." Austin said and he nodded

"Wait you have to come I don't want to lose you again." I said

"You won't lose me I am always watching over you. How about we go to the beach tomorrow it's going to be a nice hot day perfect for surfing so what do you say?" Anthony asked

"Yeah we will go." I said and the others nodded. Ok I will see you then bye." Anthony said and I na blink he was out of sight. I turned back to the guys.

"Let's go home." I said and they nodded and we started going home.

**NO ONE'S POV**

But one thing that they didn't know was that 3 people were listening in on there whole conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"You won't lose me I am always watching over you. How about we go to the beach tomorrow it's going to be a nice hot day perfect for surfing so what do you say?" Anthony asked

"Yeah we will go." I said and the others nodded. Ok I will see you then bye." Anthony said and I na blink he was out of sight. I turned back to the guys.

"Let's go home." I said and they nodded and we started going home.

But one thing that they didn't know was that 3 people were listening in on there whole conversation.

**Now**

**Ally's pov**

We were getting ready to go to the beach. It is 11:00 and its Wednesday so people should be at school right now. We are all putting on our bathing suits and then putting our clothes over top. I get down and see Austin ready wit his stuff. I have a hat, sun screen, and my bathing suit so I am all ready to go.

"Hey Austin." I said

"Hey there baby." He said. I got confused of why he called me baby but then I remembered that we have to fake date.

Last night we were trying to figure out what power Cassidy has and guess what we found it. She has the power to feel EMOTIONS. Meaning she can tell if someone is happy, sad, depressed stuff like that. So it is so cool. It is hard to keep remembering that she is a vampire though.

"Yeah so is everyone ready?" I asked

"Yeah just Trish needs to finish." Austin said.

"When are we leaving?" I asked

"In 9 minutes." He said and I nodded

It is kind of cool to live with vampires like last night we were going to watch a movie to celebrate Cassidy and what her power is and when I was making cookies and put them in the oven. I asked Austin of how long it would take for them to be done he said 27 minutes and he was right it was 27 minutes and they were perfect. Dallas's power is cool to…sometimes. I mean I asked him to read my mind of what I was thinking, I was thinking about animals and he guessed it in like seconds but sometimes he read's my minds when I don't want him to. Dez has a good power like making people forget thing is cool, let's say I did something embarrassing I could make them forget and I wouldn't be so embarrassed. Cassidy is pretty amazing I mean I good look at a person and say 'Wow they are in a very good mood'and if you want to know Cassidy and Trish do know about me Austin and our relationship but they don't know that it is fake. I hope I become a vampire it must be amazing. Then Trish finally came down the stairs.

"So are we ready to go?" Trish asked we all nodded and like Austin said in 9 minutes we were all in the car and heading to the beach. I told them about Anthony and they were shocked but happy I was able to see my brother again. I can't wait to see him he is the reason why I don't want to forget. I wonder what he means by he watches over me all the time. He is the best brother ever. We finally made it to the beach and he wasn't there but in a blink he was there with his feet in the water.

"Anthony." I said and run up to hug him and he hugged back. I am happy he didn't forget about this.

"Told you I would be here as soon as you would be." He said

"I am glad you didn't forget." I said

"Hey I wouldn't forget for the world." He said and I laughed. Then Cassidy came up and hugged him in a flash.

"Hey Cassidy." he said

"Hey Anthony." She said

"Wow you have grown so much I remember when you were just a little a girl. You were so cute back then." Anthony said and Cassidy blushed

"Thank you." She said

"What happened?" he asked playfully and I burst out laughing and the other joined in but Cassidy was just glaring at Anthony. Anthony always made me laugh. Then Dallas came up to Cassidy and put his arm around her waist.

"It's alright babe I think your beautiful." He said kissing her

"So are we all going to get into the water or what?" Anthony said and we all laughed as he ran into the water like a little kid.

I took of my shirt and my pants. I was wearing a red bikini that I didn't get long ago. Trish and Cassidy were the same but different colors. Cassidy's was orange and Trish's was yellow. I looked back at Austin and he was in red swim trunks and we matched which was cute but I noticed his jaw was wide open. So I went over to him.

"You like what you see?" I asked flirting a little smirking because he wouldn't stop starring at me.

"I love what I see." He said

"Do you?" I asked

"Yeah I do babe." He said putting his arms around me kissing my cheek. He was now smirking and headed towards the water. Well I was not going to be the weak one so I joined in with him. We were all playing in the water and having fun when we wanted to eat. We told the boys what we wanted and they said they would get it for us while we talk to Anthony.

"When Ally was just 6 years old for her birthday she decided to put the cake in her face and hair then in her mouth." He said as the girls were laughing but I was just being embarrassed.

"Anthony please stop?" I asked

"No." he said. Then the boys came with our orders. I ordered a hot dog, Cassidy ordered a burger, and Trish ordered some fries. Then I noticed Austin looking at someone. I wanted to see who he was looking at and saw he was looking at 3 people girls.

"Who are they?" I asked

"They are…"

**HAHA cliffy I do this way to much I am so sorry please forgive me. Guys I have something to say. Alright here the deal if I get 200 reviews but tomorrow I will post a chapter if I get 210 reviews I will post 2 chapters up tomorrow my deal. Oh yeah and if you give longer reviews the more I want to update just for everyone to know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I finally made it to 200 reviews that is so cool but I didn't get 210 so I won't post another chapter today unless I get over 220. So if you review the more I get more reviews meaning the more I will update. Anyway on with the story.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

Then I noticed Austin looking at someone. I wanted to see who he was looking at and saw he was looking at 3 people girls.

"Who are they?" I asked

"They are…"

**Now**

**Ally's pov**

"They are our ex girl friends." Austin said then Dallas and Dez started to look tat way and then glare at them. Then Alexander looked that way and the looked back.

"Oh that is Jade, Rose, and Diana. They are vampires and they broke up with them about…" h e said then looked at them for a second then looked back.

"About 50 years ago." He said

"How do you know all this?" I asked

"I met them about 30 years ago and once I know them I know everything about them from head to toe then I turn back time and it's pretty easy. They won't know who I am and I know all about them." He said

"That is so cool." I said

"What do we do with them they are watching us like a hawk." Dallas said

"They are going to come right about… now." Austin said and he was right they are coming this way. I hope that Austin's ex girl friend knows that I am his boyfriend well fake boyfriend but still.

"Hey Austin, long time no see." A girl with blonde came right up to Austin. I went over and pushed her to the ground and sat with Austin.

"Look Rose I already have a girlfriend now." He said

"Well to bad you are mine." Rose said pulling me out of the way and was about to fall to the ground but Austin got up and got me thank goodness for that. I looked over and saw that the 2 other girls were beside the boys.

"Look Jade we are over that's it I am with Cassidy now." Dallas said going to Cassidy and Jade looked really mad at Cassidy.

"Are you taken?" I am guessing Diana asked Dez

"Well yeah…no… I don't know." Dez said looking at Trish the whole time.

"Good then we can date again let's go to the beach." Diana said trying to grab Dez but he stayed down the whole time not wanting to get up.

"Diana I am so much stronger than you if I were you I would stop." Dez said and Diana sighed but stopped.

"Come on girls lets leave but we will have our revenge on these things that are called…humans." Rose said

"Actually I am not human anymore I am a vampire now." Cassidy said

"I will be one soon." Trish said

"Yeah same here." I said. Then in a flash the girl were gone. My life is getting scary. I mean what if Rose really does want to get revenge on me. But Austin would protect me right? But what if he is getting something and get rescue me? There is so many questions in my mind right now.

"Don't worry Ally we will protect you guys no matter what." Dallas said

"Ok you have really got to stop that." I said making everyone laugh.

"Hey your mind is so interesting." He said

"Ok but why mine?" I asked him

"Like I said your mind is so interesting all you do is think think and think. But like everyone else they just don't think a lot." He said

"Yeah I have got to stop thinking a lot. I said

"Yeah you told you thought that yesterday but that didn't stop you." He said. I really want to throw something at him. Then he got up for some reason.

"Why did you get up?" Cassidy asked

"Because she wants to throw something at me." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Austin can you get him to stop reading my mind?" I asked Austin

"Dallas stop reading her mind." Austin said

"Then why do I have this power is just a power that I use for no reason, hey I have to use it on somebody and Ally is perfect she thinks too much." Dallas said

"Gee thanks why don't you stare at a stranger and do it." I said

"Because it isn't that interesting if you don't know them." He said

"Well not my mind." I said

"How about we go to the beach." Dez said and we all nodded because we all finished our lunch. Cassidy, Trish, and I decided to sit on the beach and tan while the boys went surfing. We laid down while the boys were beside us waiting for a nice wave to come. I looked at Austin and he took of his shirt. Wow he looks amazing with a shirt off.

"What about me Ally do I look good with a shirt off…just like Austin." He said. While they all laughed and I was so embarrassed right now.

"Dallas." I said with a hint of angry.

"Sorry but that won't make me decide to keep reading your thoughts."Dallas said

"Anthony can you turn back time please?" I asked

"I already did twice your lucky I am stopping here trust me he said stuff so much worse." Anthony said. A big wave was coming so all 4 boys wet for it. They started swimming and we were watching the whole time. But I noticed it was getting very big. I wonder if they can do it.

"Don't worry Ally we can do it." Dallas shouted to me and I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Dallas." I yelled to him. Then it got so big that they had to get back and I got up because grey clouds staring to form and started raining. I looked back and guess what t I saw.

I saw…

**Hey guy didn't I tell you if I get over 200 reviews I would post a chapter I love you all so much that if you get over 220 I will post another chapter. And who do you think the person was starting the big storm even though I am pretty sure you all know who is doing it. Oh yeah almost forgot plead read my story Best Summer Ever and review for that one because I will update that tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I can't believe I got over 220 reviews so fast and like I said I would post another chapter so here is another chapter. I love you all so much. When this story finishes in about 10 to 25 chapters I hope I get over 300 reviews that would rock. Anyways on with the story. **

**Previously on I love a vampire**

A big wave was coming so all 4 boys wet for it. They started swimming and we were watching the whole time. But I noticed it was getting very big. I wonder if they can do it.

"Don't worry Ally we can do it." Dallas shouted to me and I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Dallas." I yelled to him. Then it got so big that they had to get back and I got up because grey clouds staring to form and started raining. I looked back and guess what t I saw.

I saw…

**Now**

I saw there ex girlfriends making the storm. I couldn't believe it this is how they get there revenge on a giant storm.

"Guys come back the wave is way to big." I yelled but they didn't hear me.

Then to make things worse it started raining badly and then they started coming back but it was hard to see.

"Guys we have to leave now." Dallas said

"How I can barely see?" I asked

"Here" Austin said picking me up. Then Dez picked Trish up and in a flash we were all at the truck but I noticed that Anthony was still outside

"Come in Anthony before you catch a cold." I said

"I got to go back home." He said

"When will we see each other again?" I asked

"Soon but not to soon." He said and then he left with out saying good bye.

How could he. He is my brother. I mean he is my everything now that I could never see my parents again. Then we are home. Which I get very confused because 2 seconds ago we were at the beach.

"How did we get home so fast?" I asked

"It was a half n hour drive, Ally." Austin said

"Wait but two seconds ago we were at the beach." I said

"Ally you were so deep in thought that we tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen." Trish said

"Sorry guys it's just that I finally saw my brother for the first time and now he is gone and I don't know when I will see him again. Then to make things worse we saw there ex girlfriends."I said pointing to the guys as we all got out of the car.

"Why you jealous?" Austin said smirking a little

"No." I said

"Don't worry babe you are the only one for me." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek while the girls went awwwww.

"Let's go inside." Dez said. But before we could go in 3 guys stepped out and guess who they were

**Find out next time on. I am just kidding keep reading please.**

Our ex boyfriends. I seriously hate them all. Why do they have to come at the worst of times?

"Ally Ally Ally, are you Austin dating?" Jake asked me coming to me.

"Yes." I said

"Really how long have you been dating?" he asked

"About a couple of days." I said

"Just checking because like I told Austin we wouldn't kill you guys if you were together so I am going to need some proof that you guys are dating." He said

"You don't need any proof we are dating that's final." Austin said

"Yes but I am hungry and I want a snack so it would be good to see some proof if I am not right." Jake said

"What proof do you want? Austin asked

"A kiss." Jake said. Then Austin came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Jake looked suspicious and he whispered something to them and they were of in a flash.

"We have to get out of here." Dallas said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I read there minds they want to kill you and they will do it soon. We have to get out this place." Dallas said

"Yeah let's pack up our bags and we can start going in and hour pack up everything important to you." Dez said

"Wait Dez make them forgot or do something please." I said

"It's hard to do it on creatures like vampires and where wolfs it's so much easier to do it on humans." Dez said

"But but…" I started saying but Cassidy cut me off

"Ally they are angry I felt it they want to kill all of us. We have to leave soon before they attack." Cassidy said

"But we are only going a couple miles right?" I asked

"No Ally we are going far like out of the country far. Maybe to Canada far or Hawaii." Austin said

"No I will not do that this city has been my home since I was just a little kid I don't want to move. We have school." I said

"They have schools in Canada. You will find a new place there and you will grow to it." Austin said

"It won't be the same I am not moving I am staying right here." I said

"Ally can we please go we are all going to be together forever. We are doing whatever it takes for everyone do stay alive. Cassidy said.

I thought for a second. I mean this place has been my home for forever it will suck moving. But people move all the time right?

"Ok I will do it." I said

"Good ok let's all get ready." Cassidy said.

We all packed up everything we need for the trip which will probably be a long trip. I pack all of my clothes I a suitcase and I looked at the clock it says 2:45. I packed up my clothes in just 30 minutes that's good. I get down seeing everyone waiting for me. They each have there clothes in a suitcase.

"So let's go now." I said

"Wait I need to do something that I wanted to do for a while now." Dez said

"What is it Dez?" Trish asked

"Trish you are very special to me you are one of the girl that acts calm around me and who is fun. I just want to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**SO what do you think she will say? Will she say yes will she say no? Only I know? Hey that rhymes *laughs*. Ok I was writing this and half way through I was like maybe Trish and Dez should be a couple. Or maybe Dez can ask and she will say no… or do I want her to say yes. So that is going on my mind write now and I don't know if I want her to say no or yes. So you tell me what you want. So peace out or merry Christmas or happy bunnies day or something well**

**Bye*laughs***


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"So let's go now." I said

"Wait I need to do something that I wanted to do for a while now." Dez said

"What is it Dez?" Trish asked

"Trish you are very special to me you are one of the girl that acts calm around me and who is fun. I just want to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Now**

**Ally's Pov**

"Yes of course I will be your girlfriend." Trish said and they both hugged. It was so cute. I am happy that we are all couples well me and Austin aren't but we are just pretending.

"I am so happy for you guys." Cassidy said

"Yeah I knew at one point you guys would get together." I said

"Thanks guys." Trish said

"Hey guys you know how about this I found this great house right here that has 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and upstairs and a down stairs, the living room is really big, the kitchen is nice, so are all the rooms, and they even have an indoor pool. Can we buy it?" Austin asked

"Alright but it right now call the people up." Dez said

"Wait you don't even know the price." I said

"Ally we are vampires we can get money like that." Dallas said and he snapped his fingers and a couple hundred dollars landed in his hand. Then it disappeared.

"How did that happen?" I asked

"It's for us to know and for you to not know." Dallas said

"Hey I am vampire can I do it?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah of course." Dallas said. Then Cassidy snapped her fingers and no money came she had a confused look on her face. She tried again but it wasn't working at all.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked

"Are you thinking of how much money you want?" Dallas asked

"No." she said

"Then think of how much money you what and then snap you fingers and then it is yours and if you want it to disappear then think you want nothing."Dallas said

"Ha I know now." I said and he gave me a look saying. 'Yeah whatever you were going to find out a one point' and I just laughed.

Then Cassidy snapped her fingers and a couple thousand dollars landed on the ground around her and then in a second they were all gone.

"That was so cool." Cassidy said

"Yeah its cool all vampires can do it so you can do it when ever you want." Dallas said

"Sweet." Cassidy said. I wish Austin will just turn me into a vampire everything would be so much easier and I can help out more with everything but I can't. Then Austin came in with a big smile on his face.

"Guess what guys… I asked the people and they said we can have it and we will pay them once we get there. Then I realized it would take forever to get there so I got us some plane tickets online and then I bought us a van so we can ditch that old car." Austin said

"Austin that is great you are amazing." I said hugging him and he hugged back be the good fake boyfriend he is.

"Yeah I know but the plane leave in a hour and it take 45 minutes to get to there so we should probably hurry." He said and we all agreed.

We put our stuff into the truck but then I realized something.

"Guys are we just going to leave everything here are furniture, our clothes, and everything else in there." I said

"We will come back just not for a while and we can easily just buy some new stuff." Dez said

"Yeah but it will take a while." I said

"Sorry ally but we went through this we have to go like right now we don't have like another day just to do all this stuff." Cassidy said

"I know and I am happy a little that we are doing this trust me but what if somebody tried to break in?" I asked

"If they do we have it on camera we will see the person and kill them and they will go to hell." Dallas said

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." I said

"We know we are right." Austin said.

I got in and we stared going to the airport I mean even though I miss this place so much I really just want to cry that I am leaving. I mean so much is changing right now. My life has changed more in the past 2 months then it has in my whole life. Then next thing we know we are at the airport man I think way to much.

"Yes ally yes you do." Dallas said

"Ok you have really got to stop that." I said and they all laughed. Well I guess I am going to get used to a lot. I mean we will be living together. We all grabbed our bags and we did what we did and the got ready to aboard the plane. We were all seating there in silence waiting so I decided to break it.

"So when are we going to a new school?" I asked

"On Monday we need to buy furniture and get our house ready first." Austin said

"Is it in the forest or is it in the city?" I asked

"It's in the forest of course." He said

"But why are all the houses you use to live in all in the forest?" I asked

"We are vampires and we need privacy just in case something might happen." He said

"Oh yeah that makes sense just in case there is a fight or something nobody needs to hear anything." I said

"Yeah." He said

"What if our ex's follow us. Like your ex's said they will get revenge on us and if our ex's really want to kill us they might follow us." I said

"It's ok ally and if they come we will fight and come back here." He said and I nodded

Then they told everyone that we are going on the plane. We got ready and we all went on the plane.

I am getting ready for my new life right now.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while I just have been a little busy plus I was grounded because I was out with my friends longer than I was supposed to be. I mean come on I didn't have my watch and I was literally 10 minutes late. **

**So yeah they are leaving the house so sad but don't worry in about 5 chapters they come back but trust me it won't be for a good reason and it isn't because of the ex's *evil laughs***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I wasn't going to update like for another couple days but I had 6 Pm's asking me to update soon or to update tonight and all that stuff so I just decided to make another chapter. And I got this really mean review saying that I should stop writing I suck and it really hurt my feelings. Yeah that right you know you are. Then about an hour later I got a review saying that if I don't update with more words and update everyday they will stop reading my stories. Yeah that right you know who you are. Guys I know that I am not updating every day and that I don't have a lot of words but come on, school is starting for me soon. Meaning I have home work to do. My favorite story hasn't updated in more than a month and I am ok with that, I had to wait 2 months for an update once. I update at every couple days not month. If you want to be rude to me like that I won't update for a month. So please don't ask me to update every day, add more words, or I suck. Anyways on with the story.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

What if our ex's follow us. Like your ex's said they will get revenge on us and if our ex's really want to kill us they might follow us." I said

"It's ok ally and if they come we will fight and come back here." He said and I nodded

Then they told everyone that we are going on the plane. We got ready and we all went on the plane.

I am getting ready for my new life right now.

**Now**

**Ally's Pov**

The plane ride is almost over, we will be there in about 15 minutes. I am so excited but a little nervous where my life is taking me now. Austin told me that we are going to be at a place called Ontario (*) and that is where we are going to live.

After about 20 minutes we got of the plane and went to go get our suit cases. We got our suit cases and went outside to find the van Austin got us. We were walking till we were in the middle of no where.

"Austin why are we here?" I asked

"Because this is our van." He said snapping his fingers and the van appeared right in front us. It was a nice van. It's like any other van. But it shiny red.

"I call front seat." Cassidy said. We all went and put our suit cases in the back. Cassidy went in the front, Dallas was driving, Dez and Trish were in the middle, and me and Austin were in the back.

"So where is our new house?" Dallas asked

"The house is on Robin Street** (I made that street up)**." Austin said. Dallas started going to Robin Street it took a while but we were finally there. The house was amazing it is exactly how Austin described it.

"Austin this house is amazing." I said

"Yeah I know I am pretty good and buying houses." Austin said.

"Let's go inside." Cassidy said. We all grabbed our bags and went inside. The house is huge Austin is right. I am so glad we got this place. But even though it is pretty big it doesn't mean that I don't miss the old place.

"Wow I am so happy we are living here it is amazing." Trish said

"Yeah I wonder if it is going to be weird here." I said

"Why?" Austin asked

"We will be living in a new house and everything. Mostly because we are living in Canada I wonder if the people our different. Not to mention all the stores are going to be different." I said

"It can't be that bad Ally just give it a chance." Dallas said

"Yeah your right we will be living here for a while now." I said

"So it's Friday when our we going to go shopping for clothes and furniture?" Cassidy asked

"How about now. We are doing nothing anyways and it would be good to have some stuff." Dallas said

"Yeah but how are we going to get everything in the van. It's not like we can everything at once and put it all in." I said

"Yes but we can also make everything small enough for everything to fir." Dez said

"You can do that to." I said

"Yeah kind of." Austin said

"Ok let's go." Cassidy said.

We put our bags down and we all went into the van we decided that 'The Brick' is the best place to go. So we went there and decided to park in the back so no one would see us. We went in the back and got out of the van and into the store.

"Ok so we should get beds first because those are important." Cassidy said

"How are they so important?" Austin asked

"Duh this pretty face can sleep on the floor." Cassidy said and we all laughed. Cassidy is a girly girl if you haven't noticed she would rather stay up 48 hours in stead of sleeping on the floor. We went to beds and I got purple bed, Cassidy got a pink bed, Trish got a little blue bed, Austin got a red bed **(ha that rhymed)**, Dallas got a green bed, and Dez got a dark blue bed.

"Ok what should get to now?" Cassidy asked

"How about we get to kitchen stuff like pots, pans, a fridge, maybe a stove would come in handy, all the other stuff for a kitchen." Dez said

We all agreed so we went to get some kitchen supplies. We got a bunch we are right with 3 carts each. It's unbelievable with how much we have.

"Ok we got beds and we have kitchen supplies can someone just please go take this home." I said

"Yeah how about Dallas and I drop this off and come back here." Cassidy said. We all said ok and they went off with all the stuff. So we had to decide what else would be good to get.

"How about living room stuff?" Austin said

"Living room stuff?" I asked confused

"Yeah like couches, TV, all that other stuff." Austin said

"Yeah let's get a bigger TV than before." Dez said

"Yeah." Austin said

"No your TV was big enough we don't need a bigger one." I said

"It wasn't that big." Dez said

"It was bigger than my own body." I said

"Yeah but look at you your tiny." Austin said

"Thank you for being such a good boyfriend." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I know I am such a good boyfriend you should give me a medal." He said and then it was my turn to roll my eyes. We go and like he said he actually got a bigger TV. My boyfriend is pathetic… I mean my 'fake' boyfriend is pathetic. Then once we got everything we wanted Dez and Trish were back.

"Hey did you guys put everything there?" I asked

"Yep all we need to do is put everything where it belongs." Cassidy said

"Well it will be fast I mean we are vampire." Austin said

"That is true we will have the place done tonight but for most people it could take a week." Dez said

"Ok we are all done right now let's go home." I said. We checked out and the price was huge but we got all the money. That cashier is rich right now with how much we spent. We turned everything small and put it into the van and went home and put it in the house and we all started working. It was all done and it wad 9:30 so we decided to go to sleep.

Welcome to my life

**Ok I am pissed I am even writing this right now. I was actually thinking that I should get you guys to wait because of those two PM's. But I did one anyways. **

**So I just want to tell you guys something in the next chapter the ex's return and they aren't happy but in the next chapter after that someone turns into a vampire and that person isn't going to be good vampire that person will be a bad vampire and leave the others. So can you guess who will turn into a vampire? **

**So if you want to see the next chapter I suggest that I get no more mean Pm's **

**Anyways bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I can't believe that I have over 300 reviews that just blow's my mind away it really does. I had a lot of nice Pm's and reviews saying that those guys were idiots and I shouldn't listen to them or anything so I won't and I decided to make another chapter. So do any of you guys watch Big Brother on TV it's a reality show kind of if you never heard of it check it out. If you ever seen tell me in reviews or PM me. Oh and read the bottom I got a surprise for you because you got me over 300 ;) **

**Jake's Pov (Ally's ex)**

I can't believe this. We were about to kill the others when we found out that they weren't there we were watching that house for about 24 hours and nothing happened. So we decided to go we want to kill them more and we won't stop till we do.

"Where could they of gone I can track them anywhere." I asked **(the guys have the power to smell people kind of like a dog how they can smell something then can easily go to it later on)**

"I don't know they don't seem in the city." Trent said

"Where would they have gone not too far they wouldn't have left far." I said

"Maybe they did go somewhere far because 4 of them are vampires maybe one of them could of found out that we were going to attack." Elliot said

"There has to be someone else someone that could easily help us."I said

"I know the guys have ex girlfriend." Trent said

"Ex girlfriend's are they vampires would they help us in some way?" I asked

"Yeah they are vampires but I don't know what they do." He said

"We have to visit them where do the live?" I asked

"In the city at this house." Elliot said showing us a picture of a yellow small house where they must live on his computer.

"We have to go we have to go right now." I said.

We all get out of the house and we go vampire speed to the house once we reach the house we knock on the door and this girl about our age walks out.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She is a vampire I can easily tell you won't get it you aren't a vampire like I am you just know once the minute you lay eyes on a vampire. I must admit this girl is beautiful but not is not the time for this we have to kill some people.

"Actually you might be able to help us. I am Jake, that is Elliot, and that is Trent." I said and she nodded

"Well come on in." she said. I guess she doesn't even know that we are vampires because mostly you would bring it up right away.

"What a nice home." I said

"Yeah whatever you are vampires we are vampires you must need us for something." She said

"What? I don't need you for anything how can you just say that." I said. Then she give me a look saying 'I know you are lying'.

"Ok alright you are Austin's ex am I correct?" I asked

"Yes I am my name is Rose." She said. Then 2 other vampire girls came into the room looking at us.

"I am Jade."

"And I am Diana."

"Well we want kind of want to get revenge on them so I hope you don't mind but can you at least tell us where they are?" I asked

"I know where they are I can tell you easily but I won't because I want revenge on there girlfriend so either we work with you or you won't know where they are." Rose said. I looked at the other and they shrugged there shoulders not knowing what I should do. I want to know where they are but I don't want some girls helping us so it leaves me with one choice.

"Fine you can work with us." I said.

"Great they are in Canada a place called Ontario right now so if we go vampire speed we can make it there in one hour." She said

"Great let's go but wait we don't know where they live." I said

"Oh that's easy I know where they live." She said

"Awesome let's go." I said smirking then we all went vampire speed to there place they are going to pay for this.

**Ally's Pov**

We are just getting some foods at Wal-Mart right now and half of the food we got is pancakes and trust me we got a lot of food.

"Are we done now?" I asked

"Not yet we need milk, cheese , lettuce, pancakes, tomato, bread, pancakes, flour, and buter." Austin said

"Ok we will get all of that except of the pancakes." I said

"Come on Ally we better got any." Austin complained

"Austin we have 7 boxes already that can last you weeks." I said

"Apparently you haven't seen how much he makes." Dez said

"Yeah if he hasn't had any in a month he can make like a while box." Dallas said

"You are one strange dude." I tell Austin and he rolls his eyes. We go over to the cold isle and get everything on our list. Once we did that Austin sneaked more pancakes but I saw and let it be the boy loves them it strange it's like he can't live without them. We get to the cash register and pay once we are out we put everything away and go home. We put everything away and then sit on the couch

"Finally done." I said. Then we hear a knock at the door and I go get it. I open the door and see my ex boyfriend's and guys ex's girlfriend's. I try to shut the doo quickly but they are to strong.

"I am back." Jake says. Then the others come and see them and they get ready to attack. I run over to them and stand behind Austin because I don't want to get hurt.

"What do you want?" Dez asked

"Nothing much just for revenge." Diana said. Then before anyone can say anything Jake ran to Austin and he went flying into the wall. Then Rose came and kicked me so I fell on the floor.

"Ally." I heard Austin scream. I went over and tried to run at Rose but that didn't do anything. I saw Diana at Trish so I got up and pushed Diana over. I can't believe I even did that and I saw Diana glare at me but then smirk because it just got dark then I realized something was over my head.

"AUSTIN." I screamed then I felt it come off then I see Austin taking it off and it was just a blanket. Then Jake went back to Austin again but Austin pushed him onto the table and he got hurt. Then Trent screamed at everyone to be quiet

"Ok everyone there is one special revenge that I want to do so I am going to do it." Trent said then walked over to Trish then he looked back at us and did something that nobody wanted

TRENT BIT TRISH

**Hey so about that surprise here it is. If I get to 320 reviews tomorrow I will update if I get 330 reviews I will update does that sound good, great!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I can't believe how much reviews I have. I am so sorry I didn't update earlier I really am the power went out so I couldn't update. So I won't make another chapter today I am really sorry but I will make one tomorrow I promise.**

**Previously on I love a vampire **

Then Jake went back to Austin again but Austin pushed him onto the table and he got hurt. Then Trent screamed at everyone to be quiet

"Ok everyone there is one special revenge that I want to do so I am going to do it." Trent said then walked over to Trish then he looked back at us and did something that nobody wanted

TRENT BIT TRISH

**Now**

**Ally's Pov**

Trent Bit Trish. All of us stopped moving and I am pretty sure Dez stopped breathing when he says Trish get Bit. Trent got up and watched Trish. She then got up and looked at us. Like every other vampire she looked the same brown/orange eyes like every vampire. She looked at all of us and she knew she was a vampire but I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad.

"Trish are you ok?" Dez asked going up to Trish but she pushed him away far in to the wall. All of us are shocked even the bag guys. They looked shocked Trish would do something like that to her boyfriend.

"Trish why did you do that I am your boyfriend?" Dez asked getting up and going over to her but she backed away.

"What are you talking about you aren't my boyfriend…Trent is my boyfriend." Trish said going up to Trent then Trent put his arm around her and Dez just glared at him as much as he good.

"Yeah Dez so stay away from my girlfriend." Trent said

"What are you talking about Trish you are with me not him." Dez said almost like he wanted to cry. I feel bad for him I mean losing someone you care about.

"I don't know what you are talking about I always loved Trent always did always will." Trish said then they both kissed which made Dez mad.

"You idiot how could you I hope you go to hell burn to flames and die." Dez said going up to Trent and hitting him as hard as he can

"Trent are you alright?" Trish asked

"Trish tell me this is some kind of joke tell me you don't like him?"Dez asked going up to Trish now putting his hands are her shoulders hoping she will listen to him but it didn't work.

"I don't like him." Trish said

"Great so you are still going to be with me then." Dez said happy again but then Trish started laughing. Which mad us confused. Why is she laughing?

"I don't like him…I love him." Trish said

"Love?" Dez said almost whispering it not believing it. Then I knew he was crying. Then in a flash they were all gone. Dez put his hands down and then put them up to his face and put his face in his hands and started crying. Then the boys went up to him and pated him on the back.

"It's ok man she is probably just under some kind of spell… she doesn't mean any of I know it." Dallas said

"She said she loves him even we haven't said that to each other. It may be a spell but that just broke my heart in a million pieces." Dez said going to the living room and sitting on the couch

"I am pretty sure we can get her back to normal." Austin said as we all followed him onto the couch.

"Why did they all run away like that? I mean if they wanted to fight and get revenge why didn't they just turn me into a vampire or kill you guys?" I asked

"Because they were really happy that we are all upset and they think that we give up since Trish is on there side." Cassidy said

"Yeah, and they think that we won't go back for revenge because there is more than them and less of us." Dallas said

"Well if they think that they are wrong we are going to go and we are going to get revenge." Dez said

"Of course we will but we don't know where they went they could of gone back to Miami for all we know." I said

"NO they stayed here but not to far actually just a couple hundred miles." Austin said

"Yeah a couple hundred miles isn't that far." I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. They are vampires they can run super fast and so that isn't much to them even though it seems like forever to us humans.

"They got an old house in the country so that way no would see them but they want to do something with Trish I think kill her but it's hard to see." Austin said

"KILL." All us said. Trish can't be killed she can't be killed she is one of my best friends. She needs to stay alive. Well she is kind of alive she is a vampire so she is alive but dead. Ok let's not use that word let's just say she has to move, talk, and walk around like a human.

"Do you know when they plan to kill her?" Dez asked

"Yeah tomorrow at 12 I don't know how they kill her but I know that it at 12." Austin said

"That good so we wake up in the morning and go straight where they are." I said. Then Austin probably looked back in the future then looked at us with a little worried face.

"Yeah they are going to try to kill her tonight but it's not a noon tomorrow it's tonight they are going to try to kill her at 12 tonight where it's dark and no one will see." Austin said

"I can't stay up till 12 that is like me going without food." I said

"Well live with it you did it before." Cassidy said

"Yeah once and that was New Year's." I said and she rolled her eyes. I am not one for staying up till 12 unless it's more New Years or something very important.

"I really hope we can stop them before she get's killed." Cassidy said

"Yeah, me to." I said

"If they think we are not going to go with out a fight…they thought wrong."

**Hey guys again sorry that I am not updating another chapter but I don't have a cold and I am coughing a lot though so tomorrow I am going to the doctor but I will update tomorrow.**

**I am also sorry that Ally hasn't turned into a vampire yet but she will soon I promise she will in about 5,6, or 7 chapters so don't worry she will soon promise but there will be SO MUCH DRAMA of how she will turn into one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I said that I would post another chapter today so I am going to do. There is not much to say but enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah and you might hate me at the end of the chapter.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"I really hope we can stop them before she get's killed." Cassidy said

"Yeah, me to." I said

"If they think we are not going to go with out a fight…they thought wrong."

**Now**

**Ally's Pov**

Its 11 right now and we are all getting ready to fight because it is going to big a big one. I mean I don't know if I will be fighting because I am not a vampire.

"So how long will it take to get there?"I asked

"About 5 minutes not that far." Austin said

"Ok so am I going to be fighting at all?" I asked.

"I am not sure maybe but don't worry I will protect you. We will all be safe none of us will be hru t except for them." Austin said

"What if Trish dies? What if we are way too late? What if your vision is wrong and the decide to kill her now?" I asked panicking a little. Then Austin put his hands on my shoulder and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I was shocked at first and froze and he froze to.

"Wh..why…did..y…you ..do..that?" I asked a little shy now because I was not expecting that from him. I mean we are fake dating but we only do it front of others. Not when no one is around and the most he does is kiss my forehead, put his arm around me, or kiss me cheek he never does that.

"Well I need you to shut up I didn't mean to do it." He said

"Wait… so you didn't want to kiss me?" I asked

"No…yes…I don't know I was confused and you were asking me so any questions and we are…fake dating" he said the last part quietly but I heard it nice and clear.

"So you wouldn't of done it if we weren't faking dating?" I asked

"No…yes…I don't know I am still confused." He said

"Well I am not confused I know what…do you think the same way?"I asked

"Yeah I think the same way to. Maybe we should take it you know to the next level?" Austin said. I wonder if he real means this. I hope I am not dreaming because this is the best new ever.

"Yeah I think so to." I said

"Ally do you think we should take our relationship to." Before he could finish what he was saying Dez came in into the room and we sprinted as far apart as we could.

"Hey guys what was going on?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Then Austin and I looked at each other nervously the back at him. I don't want tot tell him what happened just now.

"We were just telling each other how great it would be when Trish is good again and not dead." Austin said

"Yeah that would be amazing." I said

"Yep." Austin said.

"Ok so let's get ready to go I don't want to be late." Dez said going towards the door. Then Austin and I looked at each other wondering if we should talk about it now.

"We will talk about it tomorrow." I said

"Yeah we should go then I guess." Austin said

"Yeah." I said. Then we both left to the door. We saw the other waiting for us. I can tell Dallas is reading my mind. Then he smirked because he just found out what Austin and I did. Damn my stupid mind. Then he laughed. I HATE YOU DALLAS

"Ally that wasn't very nice." He said then the other laughed and I felt embarrassed.

"I know and so does Cassidy she felt it I read her mind and she did." Dallas said

"Yeah he is right I did." Cassidy said and I glared at both of them and they put there hand up in surrender.

"Someone is grumpy." Dallas said

"Yeah I am I didn't get any sleep today." I said

"Yeah and the time is ticking and the more it ticks the closer it is for Trish about to be dead." Austin said

"Ok let's go." Austin said. Then Austin picked me up which is awkward for the both of us. Then we are all ready. They started going vampire speed and I got really scared. But I am used to it. After a while they stopped and we see them outside with Trish and a bunch of fire so they might kill Trish by putting her in fire.

"What do we do?" I asked whispering to them

"Well I can't hear what they are saying I think it is something about the fire does something special when you touch it." Dez said

"Pfft, what liars who would believe something as dumb as that?" Dallas asked

"Apparently Trish because she is going to do it." Austin said

"We have to go now it is 11:59." Dez said

"Ok let's go now."I said. Then Austin picked e up and we ran over and in about 2 seconds everyone is fighting… except me though I am not a vampire so I am know help. I look at Trish and see she is about to touch the fire so I run over and stop her quick.

"Let go of me you no good human." Trish said but I tried to pull her away from the fire but it was very hard. It's is like trying to pull away 5 million ponds away from something.

"No Trish you have to listen before you die and go to hell." I said but she pushed me to the ground easy. At least she didn't do something worse.

"Why should I listen to you, you were never my friend I just pretended to be your friend no one likes you." Trish said. Ok that really hurt but that is not going to keep me down. So I got back up and I pushed Trish to the ground.

"I know you don't mean any of that you are just under a spell." I said

"A spell please I was always like this we made this plan up to kill you." Trish said trying to run from me but I ducked my head and she rolled around the ground. It feels nice to kick vampire butt. But not when you're kicking one of your best friend's butts.

"I know you don't mean any of this you have to believe me and break the spell." I said. Then she looked at me like she really believed me and was a good again for a second but then shacked her head and she was evil again. Come on Trish you were working with me.

"You are not a vampire so don't even think about trying to beat me." Trish said coming right for me but I jumped and she fell down again.

"No I am not a vampire, but I do know that I can kick vampire's butt." I said crossing my arms smirking and I can tell she had a rough time trying to get up.

"ALLY WATCH OUT." I heard Austin yell from behind me then next thing I know I see Rose jumping for me I ducked my head down and she landed down with Trish.

"Take that." I said. But Rose got up easier and I can tell Trish was down. Rose got up and whispered something to the others then looked back at me. They nodded there heads and they were gone in a second.

"Ha I bet you guys won't be coming back for a long time." I yelled into there direction and looked abck at the others and they were laughing there heads off.

"What is so funny?" I asked

"You, How you actually beat up 2 vampires without doing anything." Austin said

"Yeah and then how you yelled that out hilarious." Dallas said. Then I laughed to so me, Cassidy, Austin, and Dallas were all laughing then I noticed something different somebody wasn't here…Dez isn't here. I looked back and see Dez kneeling towards Trish while the other were laughing I decided to go talk to him.

"Dez are you ok?" I asked kneeling beside him. Then I noticed he was crying beside Trish. I hope she really isn't dead my best friend can't be.

"I think sh…she..i..is..de…de…dead." Dez said crying harder. Then I started crying to I can't believe she is dead. It is all my fault.

"There has to be something you can do." I said wiping away my tears

"I don't know anything that I can do." Dez said

"Can't you just bite her and maybe it will work." I said

"I could but then there is a 50 percent chance that she will just disappear in thin air." He said

"Try either that or she is dead." I said then he nodded he looked at Trish one more time till he leaded down to Trish's next whispered something in her here. I am pretty sure I said 'I hope this works' then

Dez bit Trish

**Ok I know I don't have a lot of auslly moments but come on guys I work hard for you I put one in here. They kissed they want to take there relationship somewhere but sadly got cut off but don't worry even though it will take a while for Ally to turn into a vampire the next chapter or the chapter after that there will AUSLLY I tried to surprise you but to many people wanted it. **

**Thank you to Mary72 for your nice review that was sweet of you to say thank you **

**I also wanted to say I think this is my longest chapter. (People cheer and clap) thank you thank you oh you are to kind. (Cheering and clapping finished)**

**Well bye**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews guys it means a lot, it really does like yesterday I saw I had 400 reviews and I thought I was just seeing things. I can't believe it. PLEASE READ THIS my best friend on fan fiction RubyMae16 has been going through a lot yesterday. She got a bad review and she didn't want to continue it is not because of the bad review it is also other things like school and stuff. So she decided to quit and she got bad reviews and everything. She hates herself for that not joking so don't think this is a joke. She has gone through a lot so if you can Pm her saying something nice to her would be great. But get prepared to hate me at the ending.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"I think sh…she..i..is..de…de…dead." Dez said crying harder. Then I started crying to I can't believe she is dead. It is all my fault.

"There has to be something you can do." I said wiping away my tears

"I don't know anything that I can do." Dez said

"Can't you just bite her and maybe it will work." I said

"I could but then there is a 50 percent chance that she will just disappear in thin air." He said

"Try either that or she is dead." I said then he nodded he looked at Trish one more time till he leaded down to Trish's next whispered something in her here. I am pretty sure I said 'I hope this works' then

Dez bit Trish

**Now**

When Dez bit Trish the others came right away. Dez pulled away from Trish to see if anything would happen and nothing happened. Trish is… dead. I can't believe that this happening.

"I can't believe that she is dead." Dez said crying a lot harder than all of us. Well of course we would all cry our best friend is gone.

"Don't say that Dez we couldn't do anything about it." Austin said. We all didn't know what to do till we saw Trish move a little but then she got up and looked very tried.

"Guys what's going on?" she asked. Then we all knew that Trish is ok and is fine.

"TRISH." Dez said hugging her as tight as he could. Then he pulled away and kissed her then pulled away from her so she can speak.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why do I feel so different?" Trish asked

"Wait you mean that you don't remember anything that happened?" I asked

"No, did something important happen?" she asked

"Yeah you turned into a bad vampire but you are a good… vampire now." Dez said

"Wait so I am a vampire right now?" Trish asked and we all nodded our heads. Then Trish's eyed went wide and I am pretty sure she was going to faint.

"How come I don't remember any of that?" she asked a little confused

"Because she died and beat your butt." I said smirking a little and she rolled her eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember Trish?" Cassidy asked

"Trent coming up to me then I felt a sting in my neck then everything is black to me. I don't remember." She said shrugging her shoulders

"Well I don't want you to remember some stuff." Dez said helping her up. He probably doesn't want her to remember that Trish and Trent kissed right in front him.

"Can we go home now I am really tired." I said

"Yeah let's go home I feel a little dizzy." Trish said. Then Austin picked me up and we all started going home and we were there in 5 minutes easy. We got in and I noticed that Austin still had me in his arms.

"Ummmm… Austin can you put me down?" I asked and then he noticed that he still had me in his arms he blushed and put me down. This by the way is pretty cute on him. I love it when he blushes.

"I wonder what my power is." Trish said as we all went into the living room to sit down.

"I don't know but we will figure ha tout tomorrow." Dez said. After the big ride I didn't get that sleepy and the other's aren't tired either so we are thinking of things to do. We got hungry so we all got apples. We were eating apples and watching TV when.

"I love the episode"

"What did you say Ally?" Austin asked

"I didn't say anything." I said

"She is not talking I am talking." The voice said again and it came from Trish we all looked at her and she put her hands up.

"I didn't do it." Trish said

"I did it." We all looked and aw Trish's apple was the one talking she threw her apple to the other side of the room and jumped on Dez who put his arms around her since she is scared

"Did that apple just talk?" Trish asked

"I sure did and I have always wanted to talk ever since I was born on the tree." The apple said

"But how is that possible?" Dez asked

"That girl there turned me into this so I can talk so please don't eat me it will give me pain." The apple said

"Yeah sure." Trish said a little scared as we were all starring at the talking apple

"Well can I go outside and look for a tree, we love trees mostly because we were all born in a tree." The apple said

"Sure, so who wants to take the apple out?" Trish asked

"How about the person who is not a vampire has to do it." Dallas said. Then they al looked at me and I gave Dallas a glare. Does Dallas really hate me right now?

"I don't hate you Ally how can you think something like that? Dallas said and I rolled my eyes grabbed the apple and through him by the tree in or back yard.

"Well I guess we all know what Trish does now." I said as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah this day has been crazy so I am going to bed." Trish said we all agreed and went to our rooms and fell asleep quickly. I wonder when I am going to be a vampire.

I woke up and saw everyone else is up and they are eating breakfast on the living room watching TV. I get some toast and go in the living room sitting beside Austin. After a while I notice Austin starring at me like he has to tell me something.

"Is there something you have to tell me?"I asked

"Yeah can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" he asked and I nodded we were going up the stairs and then he stops and faces me. I really hope that this isn't going to be bad.

"Ally we have to talk about that kiss." He said

"I know we have to talk about it. I like you, you like me but I am not sure." I said

"Come on Ally if we like each other then how come we can't try." He said

"Well than ask me the question." I said and he smiled probably guessing I will say yes to this

"Ok Ally Dawson will you be my." Austin was going to say but Anthony came right beside us in a flash.

"Anthony what are you doing here?"I asked

"Ally it is about your dad he is in the hospital he might die."

**See I told you, you would hate me right now. So we were so close to Auslly happening but I leave you on another cliffhanger man I do this to much anyways**

**Bye**


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously on I love a vampire**

Anthony came right beside us in a flash.

"Anthony what are you doing here?"I asked

"Ally it is about your dad he is in the hospital he might die."

**Now**

I can't believe what I am hearing. I hope this is a joke but then again but brother would never lie about something like that. My own dad is the hospital and he might die.

"Anthony is this some kind of joke?" I asked

"I am so sorry Ally but this is not a joke we have to get back he wants to see you before he goes." Anthony says

"How do you know about this?" I asked a little angry I am not angry at him I am just angry at the fact that my dad the guy that made me might die.

"Well I wanted to visit him for a while so I decided to see him they were shocked that I was alive but we got to spend time with each other." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to go right now." I said going down the stairs to go see the others but they were all right there and I pretty sure they just heard what I said

"Ally I am so sorry." Trish said coming and hugging me and hugged back when she pulled away I went to straight to my room to pack up everything. Then everyone was there in my room watching me.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked

"You know what I am doing. I am going to go see my dad with or without you." I said

"Ally you can't just pack up your bags and go back they might come for you." Austin said

"You want me to just leave my dad like that well guess what Austin think again." I said and going past them and going to the door but he stopped me from going out the door.

"What are you doing?"I asked

"You know what I am doing." He said

"Just let me go by." I said trying to push him but that sucked for me. Why am I even trying to do this he is obviously going to win and to make things worse he is just laughing as if I am an feather and he is a giant. So I just gave up.

"That was funny do it again." He said still laughing

"What you want me to rub up against you." I said crossing my arms smirking and that made his stop laughing and that smile when right of his face. Then I looked behind me and everyone else had there bags with them. Are they coming with me?

"Yes, we are coming with you Ally." He said

"Ok that is it I am just going to have to get to that fact that you read my mind everywhere." I said rolling my eyes with everyone else laughed a little.

"We are going with you Ally." Austin said grabbing his bag which Dez was holding for him.

"Yeah we are all in this together. We are family now and families protect each other." Dallas said

"Wow this first time we met you barley even wanted to look at us and now we are family." I said and they all nodded saying how I was right we are all family like brothers and sisters.

"Guys before we go I have to ask something to Ally." Austin said coming up to me. What is this supposed to be about?

"Ally I really wanted to ask you this for a long time now… will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked

"Of course I will." I said then he hugged me and kissed me and I heard the girls go awwwww and the boys laughing but in a good way though.

"This moment is so perfect." I said

"Well sorry to moment the perfect moment but we have to leave." Anthony said and we all gave him a 'really' look. But he was right my dad was about to die we should go. We head in the van and Anthony said he would run. We start going but then I realized we don't have tickets.

"Wait guys we don't have tickets." I said panicking a little

"Don't worry Ally we have tickets." Cassidy said

"Where?" I asked and then Dallas reached into his bag and pulled out 6 tickets to Miami. I finally felt better and once we were there we ran and got on the plane.

We finally made it into Miami and I told them to go to the hospital first which Anthony told me to go to. Once we reach there we run out and go to the room and see Anthony there and my dad he looks terrible.

"Dad." I said barley whispering it. He looked at me and wanted me to go over to him it looked like he had a hard to speak so I went up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy what has happened to you?" I asked crying now. I can't believe he is going to die tonight soon and it almost seems like he is almost dead.

"Sweetie I love you so much Anthony told me you would come and I was so excited that I could see you one last time before I go." My dad said

"No dad don't say that you will live we help you." I said

"Sweetie it is my time to go everyone dies at one point and I have to go I can't live forever." He said

"But..but..but." I said but I realized I couldn't tell him about the vampire thing or else I would die and so would he. I looked over at Anthony and he is looking at me saying 'he is going to die just let it be'. I looked back at dad and see he was almost gone.

"Daddy good bye I love you." I said and I am pretty sure he said I love you to but it was barley a whisper and then he was gone and I knew it. I started crying and the doctors came in while Anthony pulled me out of the room. Austin came up and kissed my for head and said stuff that would make me calm down but it wasn't helping.

"It is all my fault." I said

"No it's not maybe it is just his time to go." Austin said

"Maybe." I said then my mind came to my mind of what I am going to do

I am going to kill my self

**Hey guys I am sorry about killing Ally's dad but its part of the story. But don't worry something will happen and Ally will live or will she you will have to see on the next chapter ;) **

**Now that school started I am having a hard time updating. I have home work that I just finished by the way and now that I am starting high school I get more homework and it is harder. But I have to focus on that first. But I promise I will try to update at least 2 or 3 times a week. **

**I was wondering like you guys have to answer this, should I like finish this story in like 5 chapters or should I keep going on for like 15 chapters. I was thinking of doing just 5 more but I also don't want to disappoint you guys by only a little more instead of a lot more. So PLEASE TELL ME for that**

**Also I want to start another story like a police story. Where Austin can be a cop and Ally is like some bad girl who breaks the rules and everything and she does something really bad and Austin has to watch her for 2 weeks as a punishment. I want to do a story like that but I want to make sure it is a good idea from you guys. So PLEASE TELL ME for that to.**

**Bye… it gets so awkward just saying that at I don't know why it just does to me **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys very important, do you think that I should do a sequel. I might have asked that already but I really need to know I got someone saying I should but if I get 10 people saying that I should do a sequel then I will do one. I just don't know if I will be a good at doing one. Now look guys never try to kill yourself it is a VERY VERY bad thing. So I don't want anyone reading this to think to ever do that. **

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"It is all my fault." I said

"No it's not maybe it is just his time to go." Austin said

"Maybe." I said then my mind came to my mind of what I am going to do

I am going to kill my self

**Now**

I looked at them and I saw Dallas's eyes wide. He then was about to ay something about it but I don't want anyone knowing. I gave him a look saying 'we will talk about this later'. But he just shook his head and then took my arm and brought me around the corner where the others couldn't here.

"Ally what are you thinking, you are so stupid." He said

"Well I can do what I want." I said trying to go back but he pulled me back before I could go see the others.

"I don't what you to do this. It is not your fault I read your mind 24/7 never think about that again. I will know if you do." He said

"Why do you care?" I asked him

"I just do." He said

"I will do it you just don't know when." I said and went to the others he came with me obviously not happy about this. It is a bad thing but it is my fault if I never left his side this wouldn't have happened. I have no one except these vampires and they can't protect me all the time.

We decided to leave the hospital after an hour because the doctors said it would be better because my dad is going to leave soon and I shouldn't see him in the way he is. We got home and we went in and saw everything was still the same way it was.

"It is good to be back." Austin said

"Yep left as a human came back as a vampire." Trish said and everyone laughed except me I just can't get the fact that my dad just died and they are laughing.

"Come on in Ally you can't stay outside forever." Austin said and I noticed that everyone else was already in and Austin was waiting for me. I go inside and watch TV with the others even though this is a funny show I still can't get the fact of what Dallas said. I mean he doesn't care about me well he does he is like a brother to me.

"I wonder what has happened to the ex's." Cassidy said

"I don't think they will be coming back for a while." Austin said

"You could see it?" I asked

"No but I can see the future and they are not in my future meaning that they won't be back for a while." He said. Well it is good they won't be back for a while but how and why?

"Well you know what why don't we go out to celebrate." Trish said

"Celebrate what?" Dez asked

"Being back, we are all safe, and those evil things won't be back for a while." Trish said

"That is a good idea we all need to get out we had a rough month and it will be good to get out of the house." Cassidy said

"You guys go have your fun I will stay here I am not in the mood to 'get out'" I said

"Well we are all in this together we are like a family, come on ally please." Trish said

"No I really need to stay behind all of you go and bring back some food for me."I said

"I will stay behind with her you guys go and have fun maybe tomorrow ally has had a bad day." Austin said

"You really don't have to, you can go if you want to." I said

"No I want to plus I want to spend time with my girlfriend" Austin said

"Alright." Was all I said I wouldn't mind being all alone so I can… do things. I looked at Dallas and he gave me a look saying 'don't even think about it'. I nodded my head slowly so the other wouldn't see and he just looked away from me even though I could still tell he was mind reading me.

"Ok well we should go we will bring back some food for you guys." Cassidy said

"Yeah you do that have fun." I said they all went but I got one last look form Dallas and then he went of to. I looked at Austin and he was looking at me and then he kissed me and I kissed back we pulled away and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I like kissing you." He said

"I like kissing you to." I said and he smiled and leaned down to kiss me again and of course I kissed back I went on his lap to kiss him but pulled away by Dallas.

"Wow I never thought that leaving you guys alone would ever lead to that in just 2 minutes." Dallas said

"Dallas what are you doing here?" Austin and I asked and the same time and we both laughed. I got of Austin's lap because I was a little embarrassed about that. Then I looked at Dallas and he was trying not to laugh.

"I was just getting the van keys." he said going to the table and picking up the keys then going out but came back in saying

"Don't do something I wouldn't do." then he went out and I can hear him start laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"We should be careful next time." Austin said

"Yeah." I said we started watching TV and Austin put an arm around me and I snuggle up to him. I still can't get the fact that this is the perfect opportunity to do things. But I wan to be alone when I do it.

"You know what I am hungry want something to eat?" he asked

"Yeah like what?" I asked

"Like pancakes." He said and his lit up just by him saying that. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head knowing that no matter what I say he will make pancakes. I swear this guy loves them. Then I realized this is the perfect time to do… things. I grab a knife and start going up the stairs

"Look I am going to go to the bathroom." I said at the bathroom looking the door

"Ok hurry." He said

Then I take the knife and start cutting deeply in my arm it hurts badly but I don't care. I keep cutting and cutting till things start going black then one last cur and BOOM all I hear is my name being called, then a sharp pain in my neck and things started going crazy.

**Austin's Pov**

I start cooking pancakes when I get this vision I look and see ally cutting her self. I drop everything and run up the stairs in vampire speed. I know the door open and see ally on the floor with blood coming from her arm.

"ALLY WAKE UP PLEASE ALLY." I said shaking her but nothing was working then I start shaking her and hoping something would work but nothing worked. Then I did the only thing that would keep her alive

I bit her

**Hey guys this is probably going to finish in 3 or 4 chapters and in the chapter after this you will be so shocked you will not believe what Austin does. Well you might be able to but you won't. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I can't believe all of the reviews I have it is so amazing. Ok so even though it is a long way I was thinking maybe if we can get to 500 close to 500 reviews that would be amazing. So there are 2 more chapters left and you won't believe what happens to the ex's. Can you guess? If you are right I will give you a shout out.**

**PLEASE READ my new story I Have to Get Used To This I like the story and I looking forward to writing it so please read review for that one. Anyways on with the story.**

**Previously on I love a Vampire**

I start cooking pancakes when I get this vision I look and see ally cutting her self. I drop everything and run up the stairs in vampire speed. I know the door open and see ally on the floor with blood coming from her arm.

"ALLY WAKE UP PLEASE ALLY." I said shaking her but nothing was working then I start shaking her and hoping something would work but nothing worked. Then I did the only thing that would keep her alive

I bit her

**Now**

**Austin's Pov**

When I bit her she fell to the ground and looked like she was dead but that sometimes happens. After a couple minutes you woe up and YEP she was a vampire. She looked around wondering what is happening then BAM she realized she was a vampire.

"Am I am vampire? Am I real vampire?" she said and I can't tell if she was happy or mad it was a little bit of both. But I mean she has always wanted this the moment she found out what I was.

"Yeah you are a real vampire." I said then she looked at me with evil eyes like she wanted to kill me. Oh please god don't let ally be like Trish. I really don't want to go through this again.

"What is wrong with you? I wanted to die not become a vampire how could you? How could you? How could you?" she asked very mad at me. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom walking backwards slowly and she was following me.

"Ally don't you remember you always wanted this, you always wanted to become a vampire. Now all of a sudden you don't want?" I asked her a little confused

"I wanted to be one a long time ago but now I don't. I don't want to live anymore." she said

"Ally you are technically dead, you have no blood or anything so you are dead but also alive." I said and she glared at me. I don't know why but I seem a little scared. Then the other's came and saw what Ally has become. They all froze for a moment and Dallas was the first to move so he came in between me and Ally.

"Ok what is going on?" Dallas asked ally was waiting for me to talk. But Dallas was looking at Ally. Then ally looked a little confused and so did Dallas.

"That is weird I can't read your mind." Dallas said

"Something weird I can read your mind." She said

"Hold on so you have the power to read minds?" I asked her but she ignored my question then she looked at the others.

"I can read all your minds." She said

"Yeah but I read everyone else's mind but how come I can't read your mind?" Dallas asked and ally shrugged. Then out of the blew everything felt different and Ally looked scared.

"Ally you look terrified what is wrong?" I asked

"I figured out something… I have 2 more powers. I just made everything in this room speak then I wanted the time to change so it just changed." She said

"That is not possible that has to be some kind of joke." Dez said

"Yeah I thought only vampires can have just one special power not three." Trish said

"Can we get to the fact that Ally is still a vampire and before we left I am a hundred percent sure she was human." Dallas said

"Ok look I tried to kill myself Austin turned me into a monster and now I have special powers. I am hungry now let's go to the restaurant." Ally said trying to change the subject but that wasn't going to work on us.

"No we are not going there till this is all figured out you aren't supposed to be this way, you are not supposed to have a power let alone 3 powers, and you are not supposed to be trying to kill to kill yourself I thought we talk about this." Dallas said to Ally

"Well i8 am not that smart now am I." ally said

"Why are we still talking about this?" I asked them

"Yeah why are we still talking about this, ally is alive, ally will not try to kill her self again well she better not, and ally is fine. Why don't we leave it at that." Cassidy said

"But I don't want to be a vampire I want to die it is all my fault that my dad is dead and he is watching above probably ashamed that I didn't do anything to help him." Ally said sitting down on the couch so I went beside her being the good boyfriend I am to her.

"Ally I think your dad would be more ashamed if you tried to kill yourself. I mean he would want you to be happy now. Not crying, thinking it is your fault, and trying to kill yourself." I said

"Yeah he is in a better place now, just remember that he is happy and he would be sad if he saw you like this." Dez said

"Yeah Dez is right we have been through losing loved one but we remember that they are watching us with big smiles on there faces." Dallas said

"Yeah I guess your right I just wish I can see him one more time." She said

"You can't see him ever again but you will always remember him in your heart." I said

"Do I have a heart still." Ally asked and we all laughed

"You do it's just a dead on." I said

"Yeah now I am really hungry not kidding so can we all go to that restaurant now?" ally asked and we all laughed say yes and we started going to the cool place.

You know now we are happy. We are all vampires and we all love each other. From the beginning I remember I hated her and never wanted to fall in love but I have to say this now.

I, Austin Monica Moon has fallen in love with Allyson Marie Dawson

**See I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger well it kind of is anyways I can't believe there are only 2 chapters left I want to cry. But I won't but guess what I am starting a SEQUEL that right I said typed SEQUEL but I need some help for it so if someone can help me alone the way or give me some ideas would be great. I am thinking about it being there kids but I don't know. So if someone can PM me help that would be AMAZING plus I would give credit.**

**So please read my other story I Have To Get Used To This and review for that I might update tonight depends on how busy I am. **

**So stay cool and have a rossome day (my new thing you like it)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sup guys how it going? Ok look I don't think any of you could've guessed it. But prepared to be shocked at the ending.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

You know now we are happy. We are all vampires and we all love each other. From the beginning I remember I hated her and never wanted to fall in love but I have to say this now.

I, Austin Monica Moon has fallen in love with Allyson Marie Dawson

**Ally's Pov(one week later)**

This past week Austin has been acting strange around me. I mean he always goes out a lot and I barley see him. Whenever I read his mind it is blank like he is thinking nothing. But I once heard something about a girl. Which got me worried because for a moment I thought he was…cheating on me. I get the chills by saying it. I go to the couch and sit down by Austin and he nervously puts his arm around me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked

"What do you mean what is wrong with me? I did nothing? Why? What do you know?" he asked very nervous. I tried to read his mind by nothing at all was helping me. All that goes through his head is well…nothing.

"I don't know it is just that you always seem very nervous whenever you are around me." I said

"I am not nervous? Why would you say I am nervous? Why do I look nervous? Because I don't look that nervous anyways I have to go so talk to you later." He said and zoomed out fast outside again to wherever he goes. I decided to go talk to Cassidy since she was the only here.

"Hey Cassidy." I said going up to her room well actually her and Dallas's room. They got engaged last night she was so happy. We did hear some noises. If you now what I mean by what they did. Let's just say they had…fun.

"Hey Ally how's it going." She asked

"Not to bad just a little bored but Austin keeps ignoring me and I don't know why. It just seems weird." I said

"Is he always out a lot? I mean usually when guys go out they are cheating." Cassidy said and I just shivered at the word cheating. I really hope he is not cheating on me. Anything but that but he wouldn't cheat on me he likes me and I like him well I hope he really does WHAT AM I SAYING?

"Well he is out a lot. But do you really think that he is cheating on me. I mean we like each other and he doesn't seem like the type to do that." I said a little worried now

"Sweetie I hate to say this but I really think that maybe you should break up with him." She said

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Ally if he asks you out on a date that's is when he will break up with you because they think that if they take you out on a date you will be happy and won't get mad them for breaking your heart." Cassidy said

"Ok so if does that then I will…break up with him no matter how hard it is." I said

"That is the girl I know and love." Cassidy said we hugged and then Dallas came into the room probably to have some alone time with Cassidy. I went down stairs and saw Austin making lunch.

"Hey austy how's it going?" I said kissing him on the cheek

"Great so I was wondering if you want to go on a date tonight by the pond." He said smiling at me. That is sweet but I am afraid that Austin is going break up with me. I can't forget what Cassidy said. What if she is right? You know what I will break up with him first.

"Yeah I would love that." I said and he smiled and went back to cooking lunch. I fell so worried now I have to talk to Cassidy about this. I walk upstairs and knock on the door but no answer I go in there room but when I went in they were making out taking each other's clothes off which I really didn't want to see. I close the door but the whole time they didn't no I was there. So I closed the door and went to Trish. I knocked on the door and I heard 'come in' so I walked in.

"Hey girl tell me what's up." She said I noticed she has been reading some magazines on her bed and on one I saw' how to do a good breakup' on the cover. I got in and started going to the page it was on.

"What is going on Ally? You never take my magazines with out asking and now you are looking at break up magazine. What is going on?" she asked

"I have a feeling Austin is going to break up with me." I said

"Why would he break up with you I thought he likes you." She said

"Well Austin is going out a lot and I think he is cheating on me and Cassidy said that whenever i boy goes out a lot then asks you on a date he will break my heart and he just asked me out." I said

"Well if he is cheating on you bring him to me I will break his heart literally I have some knifes and some guns in seconds." Trish said

"Well I am going to break up with him first he won't see that coming." I said

"That's my girl so tonight dress fancy so that way he will know what he is missing." Trish said

"I will do that thanks Trish bye." I said heading out the door

"Bye."

**Date**

Austin and I started walking to the lake. When we got there he set down a blanket and I got down and he did to and got out all the food and we jus casually talks about stuff. We had a great time but the whole time I just couldn't stop thinking about breaking his heart. Just saying that wants to break my heart.

"I need to tell you something." Me and Austin said at the both time and we both laughed

"Ladies first." He said politely here it goes I am going to break up with him. No Ally don't do it. Why, he is going to break up with me. Maybe he won't. I know he will. Just wait till he talks first. No, shut up.

"Well..I am going.. well maybe we should..Iambreakingupwithyou." I said fast

"What was that last part I didn't hear you." He said

"I am breaking up with you Austin." I said and he looked like he was going to cry. Well I want to cry to because saying that hurt me.

"Why ally I-i-I love you." He said ands that put me in shock he loves me he really does love me.

"You really love me?" I asked

"yes, I love you so much what did I do?" he asked

"Well Cassidy said that-." I started saying but he cut me off

"I wish she would stop doing that. Ally the reason why I went out so much and everything is because I wanted to ask you something?" Austin said

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked him.

Then he got down on one knew pulled out a box from his pocket and asked

"Ally will you marry me?"

**You did not see that coming now did ya. What do you think is going to happen? Will Ally say yes? Will ally say no? I don't know. You know what that rhymed and I like it. Anyway can I please get 500 reviews that would be great? Now that I think about it this is probably one of the biggest cliffhangers. Because since the next chapter is the last chapter they can easily not get married or they can get married I decide. Well I have to go now bye guys**

**Love you all to pieces and please don't hate me **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I can't believe it is the last chapter that is just so sad I love writing this but I have some news. I am pretty sure you are all wanting a sequel but I am not sure if I will make one maybe I will tell you guys if I do. Anyway on with the story**

**Previously on I love a vampire **

"I wish she would stop doing that. Ally the reason why I went out so much and everything is because I wanted to ask you something?" Austin said

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked him.

Then he got down on one knew pulled out a box from his pocket and asked

"Ally will you marry me?"

**Now**

**Austin's Pov**

"Wait hold on this whole time you went out just to buy me a ring?" she asked I can't tell if you is happy that I am proposing or mad that I am proposing. I hope it is happy that is all I want for my Ally.

"Well yeah, I had to find the perfect ring for the perfect girl and I wanted you to have the best and this is the best I can find and I looked at ten different stores every day." I said still on the ground she bit her lip looking at the ring then to me and she kept doing that. I really hope she says yes I mean I tried to look in the future but I didn't see anything. So that worries me.

"Yes Austin I will marry you." She said and that made me the happy and luckiest man alive with just her saying that. I got up and we kissed I put the ring on her hand and I didn't even think she knew that I did because we kissed so much. After which seemed like forever not that I am complaining we finally pulled away because we needed to breath. Stupid air.

"Come on let's go home and tell everyone the amazing news." She said and we went home finally After all this time we finally are going to get married.

**Wedding day **

I an wearing this pretty white wedding dress that me, Cassidy, and Trish picked out and I feel like a princess right now but a nervous one. In less than 20 minutes I will be getting married to Austin. It is September 17 and it has been 2 years since the day we met and on this day is the day we met. One year ago he proposed and we are getting married now. Cassidy and Dallas are already married and we found out a week ago that she is pregnant. Yeah I said it but only 2 months. They seem happy about it I mean I happy for them. Trish and Dez are getting married in a couple of months yeah he proposed to.

My dress is nice white of course. It has this nice silver design at the top and then the rest if just white and it goes down like a nice warm blanket. Cassidy is helping me with make up while Trish is outside talking to the boys.

"Look ally the number one thing to do is not get nervous you will sweat and then your mascara will run and not to mention that your arm pits will stink." Cassidy said

"Thank you so much Cassidy for that." I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes then Trish came in

"Ally you look gorgeous, I was just spying on the boys and Austin is so nervous like the boys are trying to get him to calm down." Trish said

"Thank you Trish for the first part and don't spy on my soon to be husband." I said

"Well you are all done let's get this done and then I will be married." I said

"I remember when Dallas and I were getting married I was so scared all those people watching you and you can easily make one mistake and it will be embarrassing for all of you." Cassidy said

"Thank you so much Cassidy." I said really loud being sarcastic

"I mean you will be just fine." She said then they both went out of the room I looked in the mirror and about 5 minutes later I heard a knock on the door probably just one of the boys. I went over and opened the door and there was one person there that I didn't want to see. Rose.

**Austin's Pov**

"Guys I don't' know if I can do this I mean what if Ally doesn't show up? What if ally says no to being with me? What if something happens?" I said so nervously the boys are trying to calm me down but it is not working in any way.

"Austin dude look that will not happen she loves you and she is getting ready right now I know for a fact she will not say no." Dez said

"He is right nothing is going to happen." Dallas said

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I screamed at him really loud and he looked like he was scared for a second then I calmed down knowing that I jus hurt on of my best friends and brother.

"I am sorry Dallas this wedding this is jus scaring me so much I didn't mean it." I said

"It's ok I was nervous when me and Cassidy got married." Dallas said

"Yeah I know I was there." I said and they both laughed. Then we heard a knock on the door I went over to open it and saw the one person I didn't want to see. Jake.

**Ally's Pov**

Rose wad there smiling at me looking all innocent and everything wearing a nice purple dress that I really like. WHAT AM I SAYING? She came in and I closed the door crossing my arms glaring at her.

"If you came here to stop the wedding you are so much more then wrong." I said

"What? I am not stopping the wedding. Why would you say something like that?" then she started to laugh and I got confused and a little mad.

"You hate me I hate you I am getting married to Austin today and you don't want to stop it. How did you get in here?" I asked

"I have my ways anyway I came here to wish you luck on the wedding I will be there supporting you on." Rose said

"Yeah right you came to stop the wedding I know it so just leave because you can't do anything about it." I said

"I am not stopping the wedding I mean I am married." I froze right there who would marry her I am not trying to sound mean or anything but really this is so shocking.

"You are? To who?" I asked

"You're ex Jake." She said

"You married my ex." I almost screamed it

"Well we started dating then he asked me to marry him I said yes and we are married now and we wanted to say of how sorry we are of what we did in the past." She said

"So you are apologizing?"I asked and she nodded

"Well apology accepted if it wasn't for you I would not be a vampire." I said and she laughed

"Yeah well I am going to go sit good luck on the wedding." She said heading for the door

"Thanks Rose and see you later" I said she headed out the door and I actually believed what she said. I mean the past is the past you can't get rid of it but if you still love them no matter what. I go out and I am now getting married.

**Austin's Pov**

I saw Jake there and the my brothers pulled him away before he could speak

"Wait just let me speak I am not going to do any harm." He said and they stopped hurting him

"Speak before I kill you now." I said as he was on the ground with the guy holding each arm down so he can't do anything.

"Look Austin I came to wish you luck on the wedding." He said

"Yeah right you think you will stop the wedding then steal ally away from me well guess what that is not going to happen over my dead body." I said

"No I am not I cam to tell you good luck and also I married Rose so I don't want to steal anybody." He said

"Huh." I said shocked that rose my ex girlfriend actually married ally ex boyfriend

"Look it is true I wanted to say how sorry I am for everything I did in the past and can you forgive me?" he asked

"I don't know how do I know this isn't just some joke where are the camera's" I said

"There are no camera's Austin I am being serious I am married and I came to wish you luck." he said and somehow the way he looked at me made me believe that that is true. I snapped my fingers and the boys let him go and stand up and he did to.

"Ok I believe you but if something happens I will rip you to shreds and I will do so painfully to you." I said

"I won't stop anything trust me anyways I got to go good luck." He said then went out the door

"You know he is not lying." Dallas said

"I know let's go I got to go get married." I said and they laughed and we all went out I went over and got up and I knew everybody's eyes were on me but I didn't care I just remember how much I love ally my ally. The music played and she came out so beautiful in every way.

**After the wedding (I know that I didn't say anything about it but I have been two 2 wedding's and one was when I was 6 the other is when I was 7 and I am 14 now I don't remember how it goes if you know they great)**

**Ally's Pov(short sorry)**

Austin and I are married I am not ally dawson anymore I am ally moon and it feels great. We are all celebrating right now and I LOVE it. I talked to Austin about kids and he said that we might have some. My life has changed so much in the past 2 years. Here are four words I thought I was never going to say.

I love a vampire

**STAY ROSSOME! **


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL FOR I LOVE A VAMPIRE IT WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT I WILL TELL YOU. I WILL TRY TO POST EARYL BUT NO PROMISES BECAUSE MY SCHOOLING IS GOING TERRIBLE AND SCHOOL IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORANT. SO SORRY FOR THAT BUT I WILL SOON. K THANKS**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I made my sequel and it is called The Vampire Kids it will be very interesting so please go check out that.**


End file.
